The Sunset of Hope
by HelL4DAluCarD
Summary: The Soul King is dead, but all hope was not lost. The Shinigamis believed in him. He had their trust. What would happen though, if that one last ray of hope also slipped and fell right away from their hands? What if whom they believed in all this time turn out something more underneath? Would their twilight fade away? Quincy Ichigo, IchiXBambiXMeni AU
1. Ch1 The Fall and Betrayal

**Hey Guys! HelL4DAluCarD with a new fic for you people. I've been stuck this year with schoolwork so it's been really hectic to write a fic or new chapters for you guys, but I had this idea for a 'Bleach' fic in my head for a very long time after the 1000 year blood war arc in the manga and I had to take this out.**

 **So without further adieu, I give you 'The Sunset of Hope'.**

"Hey."- Normal speech

'Hey.'- Thinking

 **"Hey."- Hollow or Entity speech**

"Yo."- Technique or Entity names

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. If I did, Ichigo would've turned out a Quincy in the Xcution arc.**

 **Chapter 1: The Fall and Betrayal**

What is betrayal?

People say betrayal is when one person breaks the trust of another without any knowing of the latter.

But, if a person breaks the trust of that same person with the former knowing of the latter's maniacal and despising act against the former. Would it still be called betrayal?

Humanity has always hung on the precipice of a fickle bond that is stuck together by the trust between two persons that it has become a sign of dependence for the human race.

It has always been taught and fed to us by birth, that creating bonds make us stronger. Makes us, creates what we become. They say, your future always depend upon the company you choose to have. And surely it has become a sign of weakness for the weak-willed oppressed over by the ones who try to break it.

Such is this dependence that it never leaves us, even in death.

And such is the thing that led to Yoruichi asking this question to herself again and again as she fell along with Chad, Orihime and Ganju from the palace of the Soul King.

"Where did we went wrong, Ichigo?"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxlinebreakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"We're getting closer to the palace everyone! Everyone brace yourselves!", Yoruichi shouted as Ichigo and his rag-tag group of saviors made their way to the Soul King Palace in the ever classic Urahara way, through a reishi cannon.

 _Brought back old Seireitei memories._

"Nearing ground!" was all the warning they got before they impacted against the solid reishi walls of the Palace.

BOOOOM!

There was dust and debris everywhere and slowly figures emerged from the dust. Slowly, a silhouette seemed to appear and it gave way to the appearance of Ichigo Kurosaki with his rag-tag group. He turned and looked around in the dust concerned and asked, "Everyone OK?"

A series of 'Yeah!' was heard and he seemed o smile at that. He looked at the direction of the Palace halls and said, "Then let's go save the Soul King!". Telling that he started to run at the direction of a seeming conflict happening, if the big blast of reishi was any indication to it.

A nod and everyone started to run with him towards their destination and everyone had Worry written all over their faces. Why won't it be? It was the Soul King's life after all. So everyone picked up their paces and ran with Ichigo towards the Palace indoors where they thought the Soul King was trapped.

As they passed a huge hall they took note of the lack of any presence in the vicinity. It started to worry them. After a while, Ichigo started hearing something. It was faint to his ears.

"..ame."

"What?" He stopped and looked around for a second. Yoruichi and the others too stopped and Yoruichi asked, "Ichigo?"

"Did you hear something Yoruichi?"

"What?"

"..is name.."

"There again. Can't you hear it?" he asked the others too. They just looked at him weirdly and shook their heads.

"Ichigo you…"

"Shush, Yoruichi."

"Say this name."

"There!"

"Ichibe Hyosube. Say this name."

"Ichibe Hyosube." Ichigo whispered.

Suddenly out of nowhere, a black silhouette started emerging from the shadow of Ichigo and eventually started taking form of a very fat man with a round head. Ichigo seemed to recognize him and said, "Ichibe!"

"Hello there boy."

"Wha-wha-how did-y-?"

"Eveything will be answered but first I have to tell you this Ichigo." the heaviness in the voice of Ichibe didn't go unnoticed by the others so they let him continue.

"We, the Zero Division, have failed to stop Yhwach, Ichigo. Everyone of us are dead now except for me. And that is thanks to you."

"What?!" it was Yoruichi this time. "The Zero division was defeated." she said with wide eyes.

"But how come you are alive Ichibe?" Ichigo asked.

"It is thanks to you boy. When you called my name, I took a portion of your reiatsu and formed myself back with it. Although I'm weaker than before but I'm still alive."

"But how-?"

"Names have power boy. Remember it well."

"What do we do then Ichibe-sama?" Yoruichi asked.

Ichibe turned towards Ichigo and said, "It is all up to you now Ichigo. I'm desperate, so I can't help but place this burden upon you to defeat Yhwach. I'm sorry Ichigo."

"It's ok Ichibe. I'll carry this burden because it is all of ours to bear, not one. We will defeat Yhwach Ichibe. We will."

"Thank you."

Nodding to the man, the group of Ichigo started running towards the inner halls of the palace.

'The road will be hard for you Ichigo. I can just hope that you don't fall like us. You are our only light through this terrifying darkness that has overcome the spiritual world my boy. I pray for your success.' Ichibe thought to himself as he sat in the cold floor of the palace.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxlinebreakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was said that the King of all Quincies (Monks of Destruction) was once the son of the Soul King himself.

Banished for being incompetent. A mistake as they said.

He couldn't even speak or talk a few words. Always confined to a single place due to not having any power to move his feet or legs.

So he was disgraced. Left to die as an abomination when he was nothing but a toddler.

"How do you like it now Soul King? All alone, no one here to help?" Yhwach sneered at the figure shrouded in a glass like slab that stood stationary and unmoving. Yhwach watched at it with sheer disgust.

"But it doesn't surprise you does it? You already knew that I would come here one day. That I would be standing here right in front of you and you would be watching me sprout out this words to insult you." He slowly trudged up closer to the Soul King and said, "Today you die. By the hands of your own son. Ironic to think that the son left to die is the one killing the so called ruler of the spiritual world."

He formed a European styled rapier from the reishi around him and pointed it at the Soul King's figure.

"Goodbye. Old man."

And Yhwach thrust the rapier through the mirror like cover and into the handless figure beyond the cover. A certain kind of silence befell over the whole of spiritual world. Like a veil covering the face of an object or person, the feeling of emptiness and despair slowly spread and covered the whole of the Soul Society underneath.

And so began the coup of the spiritual world.

The revenge of the fallen beginning from now.

Just then Yhwach felt some new arrivals in his vicinity. "You have come…" he turned and looked at the arrivals. "….Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Yhwach! We've come to stop you!"

"Yes. I saw it all… you've come to stop me so I wouldn't kill the Soul King no?", Yhwach asked in a nonchalant way.

"You saw? What are you trying to say?" Ichigo asked. "Look at his eyes Kurosaki-kun.", Orihime said from behind him. Ichigo nodded when he saw them too. Yhwach had multiple pupils in his eyes which irked them to no end.

"Those eyes of yours…. What are those? What's wrong with your eyes Yhwach?" Ichigo asked apprehensively.

"These are the eyes that see through everything and anything." Yhwach replied. "This is the mark and proof of a true Quincy."

Yhwach turned to face him and explained, "You met Hyosube on your way. Put him together, revived him and followed his advice to come here." he sighed. "I saw everything. You appearing here and also, what will happen next." Yhwach side stepped a bit and showed them a sight that shocked them to the core.

"You are already too late. The Soul King Is No More.", he fixed his gaze upon them. "You have no more moves to make."

In an instant, Ichigo dashed forward in a fast motion, flying past Yhwach to where the Soul King had a sword pierced through. 'Kurosaki-kun!', 'Ichigo!' were the respective shouts of Orihime and Chad.

Reaching near the Soul King, Ichigo tried pulling the sword out.

"Will drawing that sword out of King save him Ichigo? Is that what you think?" Yhwach asked. "Do it then, that's the only thing you can do. But the moment you take it out…."

He ominously warned, "…Be prepared to destroy the entire Soul Society with your own hands then."

And at the same moment Ichigo pulls out the sword. But the moment he does, something surprising happens. A line of vein like protrusions creeps up the sword and into his arms. Slowly spreading towards his face and shoulders. "Wha-what's happening?!" he asks panicked. "The sword is…"

And in a surprising turn of events, Ichigo's hand that took the sword out, moves forward and slashes the Soul King in half.

"That's right Ichigo..." Yhwach again enters the scene. "I forgot to tell you that the Quincy blood that flows through you would never overlook an existence like the Soul King."

Ichigo watched, as the Soul King fell in two pieces and he knelt down shocked beyond imagination.

"So Ichigo…" Yhwach continued. "Let's watch this together, shall we?"

 _The End of Soul Society._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxlinebreakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The whole of Soul Society was in panic.

Buildings were crumbling, the whole of the dimension was shaking.

Every Shinigami (Soul Reaper) who weren't lieutenants or captains in here were running around like headless chicken. There was absolute panic among the masses.

"The situation isn't looking good for us right now." one Renji Abarai said, looking into the distance.

"The shaking… What is causing this shit to happen?!" asked one desperate Ikkaku Madarame.

"Don't tell me…" were the shock filled words of one Ukitake Juushirou. "It isn't possible."

"What isn't possible Ukitake taichou?" asked Soi Fon.

"This shaking… The thing that has been causing this instability. It can only possibly mean one thing." was the wide eyed reply of Ukitake.

"The Soul King.", catching onto what Ukitake meant, Urahara worriedly looked up to the sky, or what was left of it. "He is dead."

Ukitake nodded, also looking worriedly up to the sky of Soul Society.

"Impossible.", Soi Fon said. The remaining lieutenants and captains present in the room also had worried and shocked looked on their faces.

"The Soul King is dead." was what most whispered and tried to make sense of the words. It was a huge blow to them, such that it destabilized the entire power structure of the shinigamis now. The Soul King was the lynch pin of their world. His death not only would crumble the Soul Society. It would affect the whole world too.

This was the significance of the Soul King's live.

Now that he was gone, they started to question their own powers against their enemies. Questions like 'Am I strong enough?' or 'Can we win now?' started to cater in their brains. Self doubt started emerging and plaguing the spirits of the warriors. What would Berenice not give to watch her ability take effect only after her death.

"No. We can't let this demoralize us now." Urahara said. But he was contradicted by Soi Fon saying, "What can we do now Urahara? Look around you. We're already low on moral. More than half of our troops have died. Our Soutaichou is dead. What more can we do anymore?"

"Ichigo is still there." Urahara replied.

"What can only he do?"

"No, we mustn't fight amongst us now. Ichigo is still up there and I believe in him. As does Urahara. I think it's time I play my part.", Ukitake said.

"Captain!" Kiyone and Sentarou screamed.

"It's time to use it."

"Use what Ukitake taichou?" Urahara asked.

Ukitake smiled slightly and said, "You know I've always had an uncurable lung disease from my birth. I was weak because of this and so I couldn't do any of my duties properly. So in my youngest years, my parents took me to a shrine and begged the deity named Mimihagi to cure me off my disease. The Deity did save me; it took away my lungs and saved me."

Urahara kept listening with the others. Ukitake continued, "I will replace the Soul King by sacrificing myself to Mimihagi-sama , it may stabilize the deteriorating condition of the Soul Society. This is…" he took off his shihakushou and haori and leaned forward kneeling. A black mass started covering his back and slowly spread throughout his back. "… Kamikake (Suspended God)", the black mass took the shape of a hand with an eye and slowly started ascending upwards to the sky.

Ukitake started praying, "Mimihagi-sama, take this soul that I have left and is connected to you." And the hand-like mass ascended beyond the visible crack in the reishi wall of the Soul Society and into the Soul King dimension.

Urahara kept on watching at the spectacle happening before him. This was the first time he saw a spell such as this and he was interested. He watched Kiyone and Sentarou worriedly watch their captain as the black hand slowly ascended up to the skies where they thought the Soul King was located.

"HOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Ukitake screamed at the top of his lungs. His whole body convulsed as the black mass slowly took everything from him upwards. 'Captain!' was the shout heard from Kiyone.

Urahara turned around and said to the gathering, "While Ukitake-san is doing this, why don't we work on the door?"

This was what was happening in the Soul Society. Elsewhere….

Shunshui Kyoraku had faced a heap of challenges and burdens ever since he was young. The death of Genryuusei, whom he saw as the grandfather he never had, was the heaviest blow he took to heart in this war. So now, as he took the mantle of his former teacher and superior, he realized what the Old man did. To protect the Soul Society that he created.

Shunshui now stood in darkness. In front of the cell of the most vile villain Soul Society faced in their present years, in the most vilest of places. The Muken.

"Hello old friend." he waited for a response. A while later.

"No response huh? Are you against conversations, using your reiatsu, hmm? Or could it be that even somebody with your power can't overcome this?" Shunshui said. He trudged inside his haori and brought out a box full of keys of different sorts.

"These are the keys to your seal. I've been allowed to use up to three of these keys." he said.

Walking close to one of the keyholes situated he said, "So, let's start with the mouth."

Meanwhile, as Ukitake kept up his technique, the shaking stopped. The chaotic atmosphere of the Soul Society started calming down a bit.

"How long will this last?" Looking into the skies Soi Fon asked. "I didn't think Ukitake would completely become the Soul King's substitute. But this stability will last only for as long as he lasts."

"Captain!" Sentarou exclaimed at her.

"Am I right Urahara?"

"I don't know." Urahara replied truthfully. "This is the first time I've heard of this whole Kamikake thing so I can't really tell you how long it'll last. But one thing's for sure."

He looked at the others, "We have to find another way to stabilize the Soul Society. Let's hurry making that door."

And so they all started to try and make the doorway to the Soul King's dimension. They saw the silhouette of an archaic door forming; it slowly started convulsing again and disappeared.

"What's happening?!" Ikkaku asked.

"The door is disappearing again, immediately after we make it!" Yumichika said, who was just beside Ikkaku.

"There isn't enough reiatsu!" one Nanao Ise shouted. "What?!" one Hisagi Shuuhei exclaimed.

"Ukitake taichou always used his reiatsu to continuously support his sickly body. That makes his reiatsu way stronger than the rest of us. The reason why the door was forming perfectly before." Nanao replied."Tch! At this rate..!" she was cut off by one Lisa Yadomaru who appeared, put her hand over Nanao and said, "What do you mean by that? There's no way we're gonna let things go 'At this rate' are we..."

"Yadomaru-senpai..."

"I'm in the damn shihakushou. Happy now?!" one Hiyori Sarugaki exclaimed coming out of nowhere. "So give me the damn bead Kisuke!"

As this happened, another arrival soon made his presence known to the people there.

"Popped in because I heard there was a gathering but Wow… look at what you've done to my lab there."

"Kurotsuchi taichou!" Kisuke exclaimed.

Mayuri Kurotsuchi, alongwith his so-called daughter Nemu Kurotsuchi, entered the fray.

"I see, I see… gathering everyone and having them use their reiatsu for the door eh?" he said. "I don't get it though, if you needed a large amount of reiatsu, why didn't you…" Mayuri walked over to a computer analog and unlocked a door saying, "…just use my reiatsu amplifier?"

"You should've told us you had it then…" Kisuke remarked.

"Well, I didn't think we'd fall into this big kind of mess ever." Mayuri replied in his anachronistically jovial way.

After while, as they started up the reiatsu amplifier, they all poured in their reiatsu and saw the door forming this time.

"It's working! We'll make it this time!" Hisagi exclaimed.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxlinebreakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Alright, now you won't need your reiatsu to answer me.' Kyoraku said. "Usually it would take a long time for someone who's had their mouth sealed for over 2 years to talk but..."

"Yes.", a gruff but smooth voice cut him off.

Kyoraku's eye widened. 'No way! I've unlocked only the seal in his mouth.', he thought. A figure slowly appeared out of the darkness.

'How did he manage to take off the rest?!'

And then he appeared. The darkness fading away as if making way for him.

"What's wrong old friend?" he said sarcastically. "You've still got two keys left haven't you?"

With every sign of surprise erased from his face, Kyoraku unlocked two more keyholes. He said, "This makes three."

Looking up to the figure Kyoraku asked, "So how does your left eye and those ankles feel after such a long time. Aizen?"

Sosuke Aizen smiled slightly and replied, "I see… you haven't changed at all."

"I'll take that as a compliment. Thanks." Kyoraku said. "Do you want to leave this place?"

"I don't remember asking you to let me out."

"Well, if you really didn't want to leave. You wouldn't have told me to use the remaining keys."

"Hmmm. Why would you go to such lengths. Bringing the keys in here, despite not wanting to set me free?"

"Good grief… you've seen right through me haven't you... its true though." saying this Kyoraku parted his shihakushou a bit and showed Aizen an X-marked scar over his chest. "I had to hide the keys inside myself but, the conditions given were only three keyholes."

"Hmmm, the doors to this place would forever remain shut if you were to be killed then, right?" Aizen replied. "So they predicted I could probably kill you for the keys also? Sigh, that lot in the 46 chambers."

"Well, you can think of this as doing it for the sake of the Soul Society, let's just leave things at that. Shall we?" Kyoraku replied. "Now..." he stood up and showed Aizen the way to a chair.

"Sit on this chair and we'll take you up. I know it's been a long time since you've breathed some fresh air."

Aizen just looked on with interest when a guard requested permission to detain him with his own hands. Kyoraku tried stopping him but he was too far gone. As the guard neared Aizen to bind him, to his horror, his fingers all but disintegrated in a shower of blood. Seeing this, the rest of the guards became horrified.

"How much of a fool do you take me for? Those binds only keep the reiatsu around me not erase it. It's embarrassing to know of your thoughtlessness.", Aizen turned at the rest of the horrified guards and said, "Take a good look at what will happen to you if you come near me.", he turned towards Kyoraku and asked,

"After I'm taken to the surface, I am to lend my powers to the Soul Society is it?"

"I didn't say anything sort of like that but, I'm sure you too can see the advantages and disadvantages for us are quite similar."

"You really are interesting Kyoraku taichou. Do I want to breathe some of that fresh air you ask?"

What Fresh Air Could I Possibly Get From The Soul Society, Now That Yhwach's Done With It?

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxlinebreakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As Ichigo kept thinking back at what he did, Yhwach slowly turned to him and said, "Do not worry Ichigo. It's time you were reborn anyway."

Yhwach took out his right hand and a dark shadow-like tendril emerged and fell to the ground spreading behind him. Ichigo and the others watched as the shadow took the form of a human like figure. The shadows slowly receded back to Yhwach and now there stood a figure wearing a long white overcoat with the Quincy Zeichen drawn in the right chest. The figure wore the hooded version of the Quincy Schutzstaffel (Imperial Guards). The hood completely obscured his face and only his chin was visible. The figure stood for a while and then bowed to Yhwach.

"Your Majesty has called. Is it time already your Majesty?" the figure spoke in a smooth voice.

"Yes it is. Haschwalth is busy so stay with me."

"As you wish your Majesty." saying that, the figure went and stood alongside him.

Ichigo and the others looked at the new arrival with cautiousness. Yoruichi specifically. 'Why did I feel such an odd sense of omen when this guy appeared? Who is he?' she thought. Just then she felt another presence enter the Soul King's dimension.

"Wha-?!" Yhwach saw a black mass entering the dimension from right under the bisected Soul King.

"What is the meaning of this?" Yhwach asked. As he watched in anticipation, he saw the mass latch on to the Soul King. "What… is… that?"

Everyone watched with bated breath. A dark black hand-like mass seemingly latched upon the two pieces of Soul King and was now trying to piece them back together.

"You! The one that escaped these eyes of mine. The Soul King himself! You! Why?!", Yhwach exploded upon the mass. The figure beside him also watched on with interest. "Why do you the Soul King's right hand, get in my way! "

Saying that, Yhwach dashed into the proximity of the Soul King with another sword ready to kill the dark mass too along with the Soul King.

"I didn't think you yourself would become an obstacle for me. I don't understand why a severed hand from the Soul King's body no longer follows his own will. Is that how it is?! Then I'll destroy both of you once and for all!" But before he could reach them, Ichigo blocked his way and also his sword. "Move aside, Ichigo." he said calmly.

At that same moment, Yoruichi dashed past both of them with sealing barrier tags and slapped in three of them around the Soul King, creating a protective barrier around them."Good work Ichigo, Hold him off!"

She kept putting up and maintaining the barriers all the while thinking, 'That black blob is the Soul King's arm. It managed to stabilize the Soul Society by latching onto the Soul King.' She smiled, 'He must be making the new Soul King.'

"Ichigo, why are you getting in my way?" Yhwach asked and at that same moment, a Heilig Pfeil (Sacred Destruction Arrow) suddenly hits Yoruichi at her shoulder. Everybody is shocked at the new arrival, none more than Ichigo.

"Ishida…"

That simple lapse of concentraton was all it took and Yoruichi looked back at the Soul King's barrier. "Damn it, the Soul King!" she exclaimed. A crack ran down the barrier and after a while exploded on its own, flinging Yoruichi away with the force, away from the King.

"Damn it Ishida! What have you done?!" Ichigo screamed. Looking back at Yhwach, he sees no one but the new arrival directly in front of him. He looks into the brown eyes of the Quincy and his eyes widen, "You're….!", that was all he could utter as the Quincy drove a sword resembling his old shikai through his gut. "Your work is done. Goodbye." Saying that, the sword glowed blue and the Quincy whispered, "Getsuga Tenshou (月牙天衝, Moon Fang Heaven Piercer)".

A pillar of blue reishi exploded and everyone watched the spectacle. Orihime and Chad, who witnessed this, screamed 'Ichigo!' or 'Kurosaki-kun!' As the light cleared, nothing remained except for the ashes and the zanpakutos. The sword the Quincy wielded dispersed into reishi particles. He bent down and slowly picked the two zanpakutos in the ground, observed them and nodded. After that, he slung one of the zanpakutos over his left shoulder and the other one on the right hip, just like Ichigo did. Yoruichi seeing this couldn't control her anger and dashed towards the Quincy. She threw two bombs which exploded even before the Quincy could act.

"Die!" she exclaimed.

As the dust cleared though, the Quincy was nowhere to be found. She turned but saw another hooded Quincy beside her. She tried to throw the bomb but her hands started converging and twisting. 'What is this power?!' she thought. She quickly jumped away after throwing the bomb though, which exploded and her hand was saved.

Right at that moment, Gerard Valkyrie, another one of the Schutzstaffel, who wore a fancy Norse legend helmet with feathers, a sword and a shield with typical Norse mythological dress wear appeared saying, "What's this? I come thinking a massive army has appeared to stop his Majesty. But this is some army." He finished smirking.

"I don't need your help Schutzstaffel." Ishida said as the Scutzstaffel members arrived one by one.

Just then the new Quincy quickly unsheathed the dual zanpakutos and swung them in a cross slash whispering, "Getsuga Juujishou (月牙十字衝, Moon Fang Cross-shaped Piercer)", in the direction of the group of Ichigo with Yoruichi too.

A tremendous explosion occured and the base underneath them shattered and all of them fell. That tremendous explosion also whipped up the hood of the new Quincy a bit and Yoruichi with her sharp golden eyes pick up the details of his face. 'No. It can't be. Ichigo, where did we go wrong?'

And the ragtag group of the former Ichigo Kurosaki falls deep under the cresses of the palace with the brown eyes of the new Quincy still watching them fall.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxlinebreakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Well, that will be all for the first chapter. I'm going on a hiatus after this Christmas week so I might just upload another new fic or another chapter for my other existing fics or none at all before these week ends. It's my final Highschool year so I'm pretty much busy with assignments. I'll see you guys later after three or four months I guess. I'll still keep reading stories through my phone though and review in some of them too.**

 **And to all the readers, a very Happy New Year and belated Christmas Greetings.**

 **And yes, as usual. Read and Review please.**

 **Ja Ne.**


	2. Ch2 Morbid Souls

**Yo! Told you I might upload a chapter or a new fic before the next week starts since I'm off for a hiatus starting next week.**

 **This is the second chapter of 'The Sunset of Hope'. Hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, damn it!**

 **Chapter 2: Morbid Souls**

"Getsuga Juujishou (月牙十字衝, Moon Fang Cross-shaped Piercer)."

Two words that shook the entire foundation of hope and chance of Yoruichi.

Two words that she barely could believe to have listened with her own ears and the small glimpse her exotic, worry-filled eyes saw as she along with her entourage fell from the heights of the palace.

"Where did we go wrong?"

"Santen Kesshun (三天結盾, Three Sacred Links Shield),I reject(私は拒絶する, watashi wa kyozetsu suru)"

A dome shaped barrier appears underneath the ragtag group of falling saviors, potentially saving them from having their bones crushed to death after they hit ground zero. Orihime released a sigh of relief at that.

"Thanks for the save Inoue-san." Ganju said with relief written all over his face that had terror written all over it.

"It's ok." Dully Orihime replied to him. After a while, she initially broke down and started crying. Chad came over to hr and pulled her in a hug.

"Sado-kun." She said in-between her sobs. "Kurosaki-kun. Kurosaki-kun was…" and she broke down again.

Chad tried his best to calm Orihime down, rubbing her back and saying, "Ichigo wouldn't have wanted you to break down like this Inoue. He would've asked you to stay strong." Chad looked towards Yoruichi whom he saw in deep thought. He called out, "Yoruichi-san…?"

"I saw him Chad." Yoruichi said. "He was definitely him but I can't seem to wrap my head around how or when it all could've happened."

"What are you saying Yourichi-san?"Orihime asked after getting her tears under control.

"I hate to say this to you but…" Yoruichi replied. "But I think the Ichigo that we all had been following till now was someone else."

"WHAT?!" was the collective shout of everyone.

"I saw the Quincy's face, a small glimpse of it…" she continued. "Even I was shocked. Hate to admit but I think for now, Ichigo have become our enemy too."

"But Kurosaki-kun would never.."

"That's what we're going to find out. After we get right back up there."

"But how do we get up there again?"

Just then, a Garganta (黒腔 (ガルガンタ), _Garuganta_ ; Spanish for "Throat", Japanese for "Black Cavity") slowly opened up beside them. "I brought in some help." Yoruichi ended.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxlinebreakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I know what you are about to say..." Ishida said to the Quincy beside him, Lille Barro. A tanned Quincy and a member of the Schutzstaffel. "...But I don't think they will survive a fall of this distance from here. And even if they did, there is no way of coming back up here."

He turned towards his right and watched the new hooded Quincy who had sheathed the Zanpakutos and had his back to them gazing towards the Emperor, Yhwach. Ishida continued, "And I'm sure you kept that in mind while doing what you did there. Isn't it…." He paused for a moment.

"Ichigo."

The Quincy took off his hood and a mop of shoulder length dull-orange hair flowed out. Turning his head towards the other Quincies he let his gaze run over each and every one of them. Cold, brown eyes watched them with a critical assessment. The eyes once emanating a feeling of protection and warmth, now nothing but cold and calculating with a right sense of death. Ichigo Kurosaki, had changed. Gone was the hot-headed strawberry everyone once loved, now in his place stood a warrior with a solid reason to fight for, along with the power to back it all up too. Nodding to himself, he turned his gaze towards where Yhwach stood. "If I had killed them…" he said. "…then there will be nothing to worry about. Worrying about nothing leaves lapse in the security. Lapse in security leads to disadvantages. Disadvantages leads to death. To keep up vigilance, there need to be enemies alive. That is what protecting his Majesty is all about."

"Hhahahahaahahahaha!" the thunderous laugh of one, Gerard Valkyrie rang through the halls. Coming up from behind Lille he continued, "Well said there Ichigo! Well said. You have our acknowledgement."

"That is fine Gerard-san." Ichigo replied. He turned his gaze to the far corner of the palace and saw a figure coming up. The figure slowly came into clearer view and slick straight blonde hair was the first thing to be noticed.

"I hope you don't go off like that again Haschwalth-san.", Ichigo said.

"Aaaah. So you have been summoned after all then Ichigo." Jugram Haschwalth, the Grandmaster of the Sternritters (Star-Cross Knight Order) replied.

"I guess his Majesty thought the work of the fake was over, and that it was ok to go psychological on them."

"Do they know then?"

"I think Yoruichi has her doubts now. I saw her gain a shocked look as she fell."

"Aaaah, the Flash Goddess."

"She may start speculating things, but she won't come to conclusions that quickly. A small Seed of Doubt is enough."

Haschwalth nodded and gently smiled at Ichigo. He said, "It's good you are here with us Ichigo."

"Where would I be after all that you guys did for me." Ichigo said with a small smile in his face. "I hope Bambietta has done her part though. Also Meninas too."

"You sure did get along well with them, especially Bambietta, which is surprising given her habits.", Haschwalth replied.

"Nothing some good old human-human interaction couldn't solve." Ichigo replied. He saw Ishida and the other Schutzstaffel members slowly gather around them. He looked over at a flamboyant figure and nodded. "You're alive Askin-san."

"Hooh! You didn't think I will. Given my strength." Askin replied in melodramatic way to Ichigo. Askin was a very capable Quincy who frequently downplayed his strengths. Given his Schrift , it was connected in a sense. Ichigo noted his likeliness to Kyoraku and Aizen many times during their meets.

"I thought you'd be buried under rubbles as you tried to hide from battles." Ichigo said.

"So ungrateful."

"So what is his Majesty going to do now?" Ishida asked all of them, especially Haschwalth.

"You'll see Uryu Ishida." Haschwalth replied."Today you'll witness his Majesty's true power."

Saying that, everyone turned to face Yhwach who stood before the Soul King.

Riiiiiip!

"The Soul King's right arm…" they hear Yhwach say.

Yhwach, standing before the healing Soul King, watched on with curious gaze at the black hand-like mass trying to revive him. The black mass also in a sense glared at Yhwach and tried to catch him with the Soul King too. "…Are you trying to drag me; your own child, down as well! No chance."

Saying that, Yhwach poured in a huge amount of Reishi in his hands and ripped the mass off of the Soul King in a swirling explosion of black mass of Reishi in every direction.

"I see…." Yhwach contemplated. "…even if you could see the future, you couldn't see the difference in our strengths. You're far inferior compared to me now." Extending his right hand over himself, he slowly started gathering the black substance around it. "Now... I'll be taking your powers Right hand! I have decided…"

Yhwach looked menacingly over the downed form of the bisected Soul King. "….I'll be taking everything that belonged to you, Soul King."

He turned to the Quincies gathered behind him and said, "We'll put the Soul Society aside for now."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at that.

"I'll take the Soul King. Absorb him." He continued. "And until I'm done…."

He turned towards the Soul King, extending the index finger of his left finger which had a black vein like mass crawling out that he pointed at the Soul Society below, he stated, "Don't let anything get in my way." A black curtain fell over the Soul Society, covering them in distilled silence.

 _And so, despair rained down on the Soul Society as hope disappeared_.

xMoments laterx

A whisper of anonymity was all there was left in the palace of the Soul King. Ichigo and the other Quincies kept looking at thedeed their Emperor was doing currently and that was, absorbing the Soul King. As Yhwach absorbed partially the body of the Soul King along with the blavk hand-like mass, his spiritual energy flared up like crazy.

"You Majesty…" Lille started."Are you al..!"

His eyes widened as several types of small black one eyed creatures spread out of Yhwach and onto them. "What the…! What the hell are these things!"

Most of the Quincies were terrified at this except for Haschwalth and Ichigo who stood there calmly as the creatures parted ways before them and went underneath into the Soul Society.

"Calm down.." Haschwalth began. "The Soul King's powers are overflowing and this is it."

"The Soul King's true powers were controlled by seals put upon by the Shinigamis." Ichigo explained. "His Majesty couldn't keep all of it in, so most of it is getting expelled out from his body." He looked back at the others and nodded.

"It is harmless towards us because,…" Ichigo continued. "The enemies of the Soul King are now the Shinigami themselves."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxlinebreakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

' **Ichigo…**.'

A bright light shone before his eyes and slowly a silhouette appeared before him. His whole body was hard to look at given the blinding light emitting from his backside. Ichigo put his hands befre his eyes, squinting a bit he tried to gauge out the figure. "Who are you?" he whispered.

' **My son…**.'

"Wha-?!"

' **My son born in darkness**...'

Looking more carefully at the figure, Ichigo whispered in shock, "Is that you Zangetsu (斬月, Slaying Moon) …."

' **You've been burdened for so long** ….'

"What the hell, Zangetsu?!"

' **You shall return, my son** …'

Slowly, the figure forwarded his hand. Ichigo slowly tried reaching the hand. He moved forward, his right hand jutting out, slowly inching towards the forwarded hand.

' **Take my hand and become one with us my son** …'

Ichigo started inching forward, he got closer and closer but slowly, the platform underneath him began to crack. He watched in horror as the platform gave way and he fell down to the depths of what could be called, a deep dark cold abyss. The figure still stood in the same place and Ichigo felt it gain a regretful face in itself.

' **Just a little bit** ….'

Ichigo kept falling and falling, he still had his gaze fixed upon the figure.

' **I will save you Ichigo** …..'

He heard as he fell deeper into the abyss. Slowly he started to faint and the figure and the surroundings became bleak and blurry. The last thing he heard before he completely lost consciousness was,

 _My Son._

In an instant, Ichigo Kurosaki woke up with a jerk. Sweat glistening down his naked torso, shivering all over with labored breathing. He ran his hands all over his face and tried to shake off the feeling. He moved towards his study desk where there was a glass of water, he picked it up and drank it down.

'That dream again' he thought. 'That man, he looks just like the Old Man.'

Looking out his window into the clear dark night sky he thought, 'But he can't be there.' He gazed back onto his hands. 'I gave up all my powers to stop that prick Aizen. So there is no way the Old Man can still exist. He said it himself.'

 _xFlashbackx_

"Ichigo," Tensa Zangetsu (天鎖斬月, Heavenly Chain Slaying Moon) started, " …by using this technique, you'll lose all your Shinigami powers. Think about it."

Ichigo looked at him and said with a focused look on his face, "I don't care. I need to save my friends and for that if I have to lose it all then so be it!" he then asked him, "Why won't you teach it to me?"

Tensa Zangetsu looked at Ichigo with a morbid face and said, "Because….. The only one I want to protect is you Ichigo.."

 _xFlashback endx_

'Old man.' Ichigo thought.

Two months had passed since the end of the Winter War against Sousuke Aizen and his Arrancar army. Many Shinigamis lives were lost. Casualties were high but none more so then the Hollow's.

Since then, there had been no sign of the Shinigamis and lesser attacks from the Hollows lately. Ichigo got out from his bed, put on a Jumper and track pants with shoes and stealthily jumped out of the window. He started walking in a default manner, letting his legs take him wherever it wanted to go.

The loss of his Shinigami powers meant he couldn't see ghosts or spiritual entities now. He missed talking to that girl spirit in the street whom he always brought flowers for. He missed his late night activities of destroying Hollows or performing Konso (Soul Burial).

He felt weak nowadays. He was the protector in the past. Now, he was just a coward being protected by his friends. He felt insignificant to them. Like a black sheep of sorts in his friendship circle. He started to feel what Tatsuki or the others might have felt when he used to skip classes to destroy Hollows.

Now, whenever he would watch Orihime, Ishida and Chad skip classes to destroy the few Hollows that appeared, the looks they gave irked him.

I hate those looks of pity!

I don't need to be protected damn it!

These thoughts led to Ichigo suddenly stopping at a place he knew all too well. Gazing into the river bank, he saw a little Ichigo being trapped under the body of his dead mother. He saw him wriggle out from under the body, shake it and crying to the heavens above for his mother to wake up. Ichigo's eyes darkened at that memory.

Suddenly someone spoke.

"Brought back memories I see."

Ichigo jerked towards his right and took a stance. He narrowed his eyes at the figure in front of him and asked apprehensively, "Who are you?"

"It is not safe to talk like this in the open." Saying that the figure slowly extended out his right hand and Ichigo saw his own shadow start to engulf him. "It will do you no harm. Just let it cover you."

And in a short while, the shadow completely engulfed Ichigo and he couldn't even make a move. 'Damn it! I'm being kidnapped!' he thought.

A short while later, Ichigo opened his eyes and slowly let them adjust to the dim light of the room he thought he was in. He looked around and saw a figure slowly come up to him with another accompanying him. Ichigo kept up his vigilance and looked at them with narrowed eyes. The figures stop right before him but not close enough to decipher their faces.

"Ichigo..." the figure before him started "…We meet at last."

"Who are you?"

"You do not know me? After all I've been visiting you every night after all."

"No one visited me at night. I ask again, who are you?"

The figure walked closer to Ichigo, such that his face came to view and Ichigo's eyes widened at the spectacle. 'No way.'

"Hmmm, why the shocked face Ichigo?"

'He looks like an older version of Old man Zangetsu. But how-?'

"Z-Zangetsu?" Ichigo asked. Unsure of what he wanted to.

The figure raised an eyebrow at that name. "I don't know who you are talking about Ichigo." He continued, "I'm not Zangetsu. My name is Yhwach. The King of Quincies."

'Yhwach?' Ichigo thought. 'King of Quincies. Uryu never said the Quincies have a King.'

The figure now known as Yhwach, gazed back at Ichigo and asked, "Zangetsu was the name of your zanpakuto was it not? I have seen your exploits Ichigo. As expected from someone being my second born."

Ichigo looked at him with a confused face and asked, "Second born? If you're a Quincy, how can I be your son? I'm not a Quincy. I am…" he faltered. "…or was a Shinigami. And I'm already the eldst in my family of four ad I clearly remember Goat chin being my father not you."

Yhwach looked at him with a knowing look and said, "I see. So they still haven't told you then? Your lineage from your mother's side."

At the mention of his mother he looked up at Yhwach with wide eyes and asked, "Wh-what about her?"

"Ichigo, don't tell me you don't know."

"What do I don't know!"

"Your mother was a Quincy Ichigo and so are you."

There had never been a more shocking revelation for Ichigo other than this.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxlinebreakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A fleeting sense of despair rained down upon the hole of Soul Society. Everyone felt their hackles rise. They're instincts screaming at them from within, warning them of the impending doom. Every sane part of their brain screamed at them to run away from this utter madness that was about to happen.

And the shaking started again.

"What's this?!" Hisagi exclaimed. "The shaking started again!"

"What's happening?",Kisuke exclaimed too, along with Mayuri.

They witnessed a huge spiritual backlash from Ukitake and saw,

BOOOOM~!

Mimihagi explode from within him. Teared away from Ukitake in _cold blood._

When that happened, Ukitake, with blank and lifeless eyes, slowly crashed down upon the ground with a thud.

"Ukitake taichou!" were the worry-filled shouts from Sentarou and Kiyone. They ran towards him and Kiyone slowly picked his head up and started to give medical aid. The worry in the eyes of the others started to show.

"Damn it! What the hell happened now?!" Renji screamed at these events.

"This can't be." Urahara whispers looking up to the sky of Soul Society that slowly started darkening. Every last Shinigami looked up towards the rapid darkening of the skies.

"This surely must be Yhwach's doing." Soi Fon said. "How much stronger can he get?!"

They all looked up worriedly towards the rapid darkening of the skies of the Soul Society. Urahara had worry and shock written all over his face. 'Yoruichi. Ichigo. Damn it.'

"Urahara." Soi Fon asked, "What do you think our next course of action should be. It sure doesn't look like Kurosaki is getting the job done."

"We have to get to the Soul King palace now. We need to get there and find a way to stabilize the whole of Soul Society from there." Urahara replied.

"The door's taking a really long time to form damn it." Ikkaku said.

In that instant, a seeming fleet of anxious silence slowly spread over the whole of Soul Society. The darkness blanketed the whole of the skies of the Soul Society thickly and let no light pass through. A desperate clinging to hope was all that kept the Shinigamis from keeling over in despair. Such became the conditions.

"It's so dark, almost like it's the midnight of a new moon." Hisagi said looking up at the skies. "What's this all about…"

"What do you mean by 'What's this all about...'"Soi Fon said. "It clearly must be those damn Quincies, that's what it is. And also look at that…" Pointing at the big hole in the reishi wall of the Soul Society she continued, "Part of the wall of the Soul Society is missing with a huge crack, and that's probably because of the reishi peeling off."

She elaborated more, "And just a while back, Mimihagi-sama went through that same hole and headed towards the Soul King's palace. As things are, the enemy might target that hole and that'll be bad for us." She flash stepped towards higher grounds.

"Taichou! Where're you going?!" one Omaeda Marechiyou asked.

"Where you ask?" Soi Fon replied. "Are you planning to sit on your asses and do nothing? Don't know about you but I'm planning on destroying that ugly dark net shrouding us!"

She unsheathed her Zanpakuto, held it before her and screamed, "Bankai! Jakuhou Raikoben! (雀蜂雷公鞭, Hornet Thunder Whip)" A gold armored missile launcher base encased Soi Fon's right arm all the way above her shoulder to form a face shield. The barrel was a huge pointed gold cylinder with black markings, twice the size of Soi Fon. She had a Ginjoutan (銀条反, Stripe of Inverted Silver) wrapped around herself, anchoring her to the ground in preparation for the massive recoil her bankai was known for. With her bankai activated, she started gathering spiritual energy for her attack. But before she could release her attack, she saw something falling from over the Soul King's dimension.

"What are those things?" she wondered.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxlinebreakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The Soul King's palace felt empty. Silence filled the surroundings. The whole of the palace was in ruins, evident of the battles it endured this day.

There were cracks running the walls, pieces of rubble from the rooms, huge chunks of portion of the palace was lying here and there. Not to mention the big seizure running down the palace where Ichigo unleashed his technique to throw off Yoruichi. It was safe to say that no portion of the palace was spared.

So when the Schutzstaffel found a place at least filled with food and resting couches, they didn't look a gift in the horse's mouth. Lounging into the couches, except for one Pernida Parnkgjas and Jugram Haschwalth, the Quincies started making idle chats with Lille cleaning his spirit weapon, Diagramm.

"So, Ichigo. Tell me…" Askin said while eating an apple. "Did it feel nostalgic going against your own old allies?"

Ichigo looked at him with something akin to disbelieve. He said, "Whatever you mean by that. Any enemy of his Majesty is my enemy, whether they be old allies or not. "

Jugram smiled as he kept looking out into the horizon. A non-existent wind blowing his cape over.

Ichigo turned towards Pernida and sid, "I hope I'm not insulting you Pernida-san but what made you join his Majesty's side. You being the Soul King's Left hand and all?"

Pernida's hood slowly turned towards him, he shook a little at the mention of the Soul King and then settled down. "..." This was what he said.

"Aaah, I see."

"You understand him?" bewildered, Askin asked Ichigo.

"Don't you?"

Before Askin could say a word, Lille interrupted, "In all of his days as a Quincy, nobody ever knew or understood what Parnkgjas has ever said. Only you have ever understood him, besides his Majesty."

Ichigo nodded at this small bit of information. He turned to look at Ishida, who wore a nervous look all over his face. He contemplated over him but Gerard beat him to it. "Hey there newcomer, what are you so worried about? His Majesty will be alright, don't worry. He'll be done quickly in absorbing the Soul King. You should celebrate." And he munched on some grapes that had been on the table.

Ishida mustered up a small smile and he pushed his glasses up. "As you say."

Ichigo asked, "Are you regretting your decision or what?"

"No I'm not!" Ishida replied. "It's just that, you've become more of a real Quincy than me in these past few months that I have watched you."

"I always was a Quincy Ishida. I was just never told of my lineage." Ichigo replied with a heavy sigh. "We could've been brothers from the start."

"I guess we could have."

"Ichigo!" Haschwalth calls him.

"Hai, Haschwalth-san." And in a quick flash of Hirenkyaku (Flying Screen Step), Ichigo appeared beside Haschwalth and both of them started to walk out into the palace halls.

"Where are they going?" Ishida asked.

"Probably to check on his Majesty. They're literally inseparable you know." Askin replied nonchalantly.

"Do not speak lightly of them Askin." Lille said. "Haschwalth is the most powerful amongst us and Ichigo is on the same level as him. Give them the respect they deserve."

"Sorry Lille-san, Sorry." Askin said.

After a short while, the palace started to shake and all the Schutzstaffel started piling out of the room with Lille leading the group. Walking a few paces forward, they saw Ichigo standing a few feet back to Haschwalth who kept on looking towards the throne room. They're gazes aligned with theirs at their Emperor.

"It has ended." was all what Ichigo said to the others. "His Majesty has completely absorbed every part of the Soul King; the Soul King is no more."

The Quincies lined up and saw the back of their Emperor. They also noticed that a large amount of the black gooie substance coming from Yhwach covered the majority of the room.

'That black substance coming from his Majesty.' Askin thought. '...is filling the whole room.'

"Good work your Majesty." Haschwalth said nearing the Emperor.

"Haschwalth?" Yhwach started. And slowly he turned around to show himself to his other people. To say they were shocked was lame, more like terrified out of their shells at the grotesque appearance their Emperor had gained.

Yhwach now had his forehead and face covered in many sets of eyes; big or small, it lined up the face.

'Is that his Majesty?!' Askin thought with a terrified look on his face.

'Your Majesty, what is that form?!' Lille thought with wide eyes.

'Your Highness has gained more power.' thought Gerard.

'What had he become?!' thought Ishida.

Askin turned towards Ichigo and Haschwalth but was further shocked to see them having calm faces.

"What's wrong Naak le Vaar? Calm down." Haschwalth said looking at Askin.

'What?! What?! What?! Seeing his Majesty like this doesn't even faze them?!' Askin further thinks.

"Are you afraid of me?" Yhwach asked in a smooth and controlled voice. "Don't be, you'll get used to it. But I never thought…." Yhwach started shaking a bit. "…that I would this much power. Such that I would barely be able to control it." As he said that, the platform underneath the Quincies gave way and they started falling down.

"Haschwalth!" Askin shouted as he hung on to a rubble. "Damn it! Talk to his Majesty, Make him stop!"

The others all picked up a piece of rubble to hold on to until Yhwach gained his control back. Haschwalth stood at a proximity to Yhwach so he was safe and Ichigo gathered Spiritual energy underneath the soles of his boots to levitate in the air.

Haschwalth didn't listen to Askin as he and Ichigo bowed down before Yhwach.

"Truly a power befitting of a King…" Haschwalth said. "…and now that the Soul King is no more, I'm certain this world will no longer exist without you your Majesty."

"Your Majesty." Ichigo continued after him. "Please lead us."

Yhwach started to curb down his insane power under control and slowly spoke in a low and clear tone, "Haschwalth, my first born…. Ichigo, my second born… Stand behind me and follow my footsteps."

'Ichigo? Second born?' Ishida thought at what he just heard.

Yhwach then slowly motioned towards the whole of the Soul King dimension. "We start with rebuilding a country of our own from scratch.

 _A new world began to emerge._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxlinebreakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The Soul Society fell into an even more state of disarray. With these odd shaped one eyed creatures suddenly falling down from the top of the Soul King dimension, the Shinigamis now had even more of a distraction which would just not let them complete the doorway.

"What the hell are these things?!" Ikkaku exclaimed hacking away at all of the creatures with Houzikumaru (鬼灯丸, Demon Light).

"These things just don't end!" said Hisagi, cleaving several of the creatures away with Kazeshini (風死, Wind of Death).

"Damn it! They're staining my beautiful dresses and they just won't stop coming!" exclaimed Yumichika as he reaped off one of the creatures getting close to him with Fujikujaku (藤孔雀, Wisteria Peacock).

Simultaneously, many of the other Shinigamis had also released their Zanpakutos and had started to cleave, slice and dice away at the creatures but then after a brief amount of time, a really heavy Spiritual Pressure pounded upon them and at an instant, most of the creatures faded away to dust.

"You fools should just crush them with your Spiritual Pressure. Ignorant brats, the lot of you."

Each and every head turned to the aforementioned speaker and everyone's eyes widened in shock at the sight that greeted them.

"Aizen." Rukia whispered.

Sousuke Aizen had entered the battlefield.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxlnebreakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **That will be all for this chapter I guess. Enjoy your holidays everyone. A Happy New Year greeting once again to all of you guys.**

 **See you after the hiatus.**

 **As usual, Read and Review please.**

 **Ja ne.**


	3. Ch3 New World

**New Chapter up. I hope you guys have not given up on my Naruto fics, those two fics are under progress and I'll be uploading their new chapters quickly.**

 **Just got relieved from the exams and after the results I could well be on to becoming a free man, in a way, I guess. Oh yeah and last of all….**

 **Enjoy the fic.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach sadly.**

 **Chapter 3: New World**

A huge Spiritual Pressure completely blanketed the whole of the area of the Soul Society, crushing the tiny little one-eyed black things everywhere to dust.

"You all should just try crushing them with your Reiatsu. Ignorant brats, the lot of you."

"Aizen…" Rukia whispers.

Sousuke Aizen's emergence created a whole new debacle in the Soul Society.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxlinebreakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The rag-tag group of, now, Yoruichi were stranded underneath the Soul King's palace after they were launched far away from there. Orihime and the others sat at a piece of rubble they found and discussed about the revelation that Yoruichi bestowed upon them.

"If that was Kurosaki-kun., do you think he'll recognize us again Sado-kun?" asked Orihime timidly.

"I don't know Inoue-san. Come to think of it I never thought I'd live to see the day when Ichigo would turn sides and betray us." Chad replied in his usual gruff voice to her. Orihime turned her head down to look at her lap.

"I never thought, Kurosaki-kun would turn cold enough to kill." She said, remembering back to the time when she saw Ichigo kill himself with his own signature technique. "I never thought he'd start killing people." Orihime started to cry once again. Chad neared up and hugged her, trying to sooth her nerves and support her.

"Don't worry Inoue-san, when the time comes. We shall ask him this face to face. We will also bring Ishida-san back with us, just like we promised." Chad replied in his own version of calming voice.

"Tch, that damn Ichigo." Ganju grumbled at a distance. "I'm gonna kick his ass myself and ask him what the heck drove him to do this madness."

Just then, moments later, a Garganta started to open up. A familiar male figure emerged from within the confines of that black darkness and grinning he asked, "Alright, where is that damn Kurosaki! I have a …!"

THWACK!

That cool entrance was destroyed by his stumbling forward and face-planting into the ground, courtesy of,

"ICHIGOOOOOOO!" whoever that scream belonged to.

A green blur drove straight towards thin air, face met dirt and slowly skidded to a halt at a distance. OUUUU~~~ a cute moan of pain was released. Orihime screamed, "Nel!"

"Oi Women!" the male figure exclaimed, "I told you not to do stuff like this. I warned you!"

"Haaaa! Inoue-chan!" completely ignoring the rant of the male figure Nel rushed towards Orihime just the way she came out of the Garganta.

'I was completely ignored.'

"Grimmjoww-san." Chad said, surprise written all over his face.

"Oh, you're that tall dark friend. Tell me, where's Kurosaki?" the figure now known as Grimmjoww asked in anticipation. Chad though didn't have anything to reply with.

Nel hugged Orihime with every ounce of her strength, squealing in joy and excitement like never before. "You know, Urahara-san lent me a device which lets me keep my adult form for long periods of time. So tell me, where's Ichigo?! I'm dying to show him my new form?" Nel further clarified and informed her. Orihime turned to look at the still open Garganta and saw Riruka Dokugamine and Yukio hans Vorarlberna, two of the other remaining alive Xcution members.

"Haaa! Riruka-chan! Yukio-kun! You guys are here too I see!" Orihime exclaimed with surprise and a slight smile on her face.

The two just barely nodded at her and looked at the debacle happening on the outside from the inside of the pocket dimension they were currently resided in.

"Alright that's enough reunion for now. We've got things to do." Yoruichi, coming out of nowhere, said to everybody present in a never-before-seen serious demeanor.

"Yoruichi-san, you guys look really worn down for some reason and I've never seen you this serious before. What's going on? And why don't I see Ichigo anywhere?" Nel asked worriedly. She cared too much for this little band of human friends she had, especially one-certain orange haired dense boy who was always ready to protect you, to see them this distressed over something really irked her to no end.

"You won't be seeing Ichigo for a while." Yoruichi replied in a sordid manner.

"Tch, did he chicken out, now that he knows the battles are tough. Or did he run away cuz I was coming back here?" Grimmjoww asked in an arrogant manner.

"I assure you that Ichigo is certainly not afraid of you, because he is strong now, stronger then he was before and that he is still up there in the Soul King's palace." Yoruichi said.

"So then, what are you guys doing here? If Ichigo's all alone there, he won't stand a chance no matter how powerful he is." Nel said. Worry slowly overtaking her senses.

"We were overpowered and kicked off of the palace before we could even figure out what happened." Chad said from behind Yoruichi in his neutral voice. Orihime scooted next to him slowly with Ganju following.

"Tch, that damn Kurosaki. Trying to do everything all on his own." Grimmjoww remarked.

"It may be hard for you to take it in at first." Yoruichi prodded into herself more. She steadied herself and looked at the new arrivals in a narrowed look. "But bear with me when I say this,…"

'Kurosaki Ichigo has joined the Quincies.'

The bomb dropped. And the silence that followed was enough to let people know about what might be going through the minds of the once allies of the so-named boy.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxlinebreakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Every Zanpakuto was now aimed at the figure that had appeared before them. It wasn't that only Yoruichi and her rag-tag group had their fair-share of shock. Soul Society was in no different state than they were in now.

"Aizen! How did you escape?" Ikkaku exploded at Aizen with his Zanpakuto ready to attack.

"Tch, you were not even worthy of my sword and now you think I will answer any of your queries just because I'm in shackles? Nice try." Aizen replied in his nonchalant manner.

"Don't play games with us Aizen! Tell us how you're here!" this time it was Rukia who asked.

"I brought him here."

At the sound of that voice, every head turned to the backside of the supposed greatest criminal of the Soul Society. Their eyes widened at that and they all had their mouths gaping wide.

"Kyouraku-taichou!" they exclaimed in shock all together.

Then the rain of questions began to pour upon him like no other day.

"Wha….? But..!" Rukia was lost for words at this shocking turn of events in front of her eyes.

"What are you saying Kyouraku-taichou?!" Renji exclaimed at his superior.

"What are you talking about Kyouraku taichou?" Yumichika asked.

"Is this really happening." Hisagi wondered in shock.

"I'm sure you'll ask me to explain myself but… let me tell you this, we need his powers." Kyouraku replied to the present attendees.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Kyouraku-taichou?!" Hisagi asked shouting at him.

"I sure as hell don't agree with asking for help from someone like him." Ikkaku spoke silently.

"I second that." Yumichika added on after him. "There's no way we can just forget about all that he's done to us." He continued and tried reasoning.

"You know no shame Kyouraku-taichou." Soi Fon further added. "Trying to take the help of a criminal."

Through all this, Byakuya and the other remaining attendees remained silent but you could clearly see the discontent in their eyes baring the faces of Urahara and Mayuri.

"All this talk is a matter of pride isn't it…" Kyouraku started, gaining the attention of every last person now before him. "…well, let's talk about the Gotei (Court Guard) then."

He continued, "We were monsters once. A face of death before the same enemy that has emerged. We were feared. Reveled in whispers. We were devil incarnate for them. We were once the reaper of their souls just because we thought they would upset our so-called balance that we all so dearly protected. And here we are again. Fighting that same enemy that has grown in strength and skills. The same enemy whom we wiped out once before like they were nothing. They have become an evil like those that emerged many thousand years ago. To fight them, we need monsters now. If poison cuts poison and we fight fire with fire, why not fight evil with another kind of evil? Pride won't save this world now." He gained a focused look. "I don't think I'm evil so where does that put us?"

With this Kyouraku waited for a response. A fleet of indecisiveness settled over the attendees and whoever doubted upon the decision of their new Soutaichou (Captain Commander). They all started mulling over the fact that Kyouraku put in and all of them couldn't think up another retort for that. Aizen watched this all act out with a gleeful smile on his face.

"Looks like the discussion is over." He mused. Turning towards Kyouraku he asked as politely as he could, "Well then… don't you think it's time you undo the seals on my hands and let me get out of this chair?"

"I can't do that." Kyouraku replied.

"Why not?" Aizen enquired.

"I'm sure I told you… I'm allowed to undo only 3 of your seals." Kyouraku explained. "I'm not authorized for anything more than that."

"Sigh... so you're telling me to deal with all this in a chair?"

"I'm sure you'll think of a way or something."

"That's cheap… you know very well I don't have the power to do so.."

"This isn't about whether you have the power to do so or not."

Aizen looked cautiously back at Kyouraku, letting their gazes meet. Kyouraku said, "I watched as these little eyeballs chewed on you while you were seated... so don't tell me you haven't done anything about it." A huge black mass loomed over both Kyouraku and Aizen which was noticed by all the others.

"Look at all that…!" Someone spoke.

"Heh, you're making things harder for me. I don't like hard things a bit nowadays." Aizen remarked. Kyouraku slightly laughed and said, "You're very welcome." But then he realized what Aizen meant by those words. He turned back towards the others and shouted, "Move! Get back into the research labs now!"

"Hado #90 (Way of Destruction no. 90)…." Aizen began.

"Kurohitsugi (Black Coffin)."

The area around Aizen and Kyouraku started getting covered by tiny black rectangular figures which gradually built up to make a giant cubical black coffin and had its insides pierced with many black spikes at the same time. The legendary and signature Hado spell of Sousuke Aizen.

Not a minute later, the coffin started to break down into pieces again and everyone could make out the small figures of the two people who were trapped in the spell along with the black mass.

'That was 'Kurohitsugi'… said to be one of the most legendary and one of the most powerful Hado spells to perform.' Rukia thought watching at the show that happened. The scene happening was absolutely ridiculous and had she not been there to witness it, she wouldn't have believed that this also happened.

'Such powerful Hado spell with no incantation.' Renji thought with a little bit of sweat running down the side of his face. He was someone who appreciated power when he witnessed, just like when he acknowledged Ichigo's power during the Rescue Rukia mission. His belief in him brought her back and also unveiled a traitor who stood before them now.

"Aaaah, so even Kurohitsugi wasn't enough to damage this chair huh? Quite durable this thing is Kyouraku." Aizen remarked.

"It would be since I made it specially for prisoners like you." A voice interrupted the conversation.

"Kurotsuchi. I see then. It is no surprise to hear that." Aizen replied.

"Oh this is a really beautiful thing I made you know. It limits the amount of Reiatsu emitted by people like you to a small area around you. Only I can manipulate the level at which you can use your Reiatsu. That means…" gaining a grinning look Mayuri continued. "…I control your power now Aizen."

Aizen looked at him with one raised eyebrow and smiled lightly. "I'd not expect anything less from you Kurotsuchi Mayuri."

"Oh my, a compliment from the infamous Sousuke Aizen. I need to savor these." Mayuri replied grinning.

Just then, a grid pattern drew upon the whole body of Aizen. Mayuri and the others, including Aizen noticed this. But before they could say anything someone spoke, "I've read and figured out enough of your Reiatsu and now, you're ready for my Morphine Pattern attack!"

They turned and saw at a distance, a figure wearing big eye gouges and a hair-style identical to what Kenpachi had a long time ago. It was Sternritter 'U': The Underbelly, Nanana Najahkoop. He pointed his right index finger at Aizen and said, "Here it comes!"

Before anyone could react, blast of Reiatsu occured along the grid pattern in Aizen's body and he screamed. A huge explosion occured and everyone was blown away.

"Tch, gone like the wind." Nanana said before he was suddenly pierced by a red beam through his stomach.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxlinebreakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Impossible."

"Kurosaki can't fall that far, what joke are you making bitch!" Grimmjoww cursed out loud.

"Yoruichi-san, I respect you but no! I can't believe these things that you're spouting now."

Nel broke down into the arms of Orihime who tried consoling her the same way Chad did with her.

"It's hard to believe I know Nel-chan. But it's the truth. There's no way Yoruichi-san will lie to us on this topic. There's no way." Orihime said. Nel kept sobbing. Riruka and Yukio, who were inside the Garganta, they also were shocked at this. The guy they heard waltzed into the Soul Society just to clear a debt to the girl who saved him during her execution and saving her, he betrayed them like this. This was a surreal thing to imagine.

"Ok, putting this whole betrayal thing aside, how do we get there? To the Soul King palace? I need to kick someone's ass now really bad." Grimmjoww asked.

Yoruichi turned to him and pointed towards Riruka and Yukio and said, "They are going to be responsible for our transport to the Soul King's palace."

Grimmjoww asked, "Those brats?"

Yoruichi nodded. "But how though?" Chad further asked. Yoruichi led them all near the Garganta and made them all enter into it. Slowly the Garganta hole started closing and Yoruichi sat down at a corner and everybody took their own seats. She started,

"Hmmmm… ok the dimensional gap between the Soul Society and the other dimensions like the dimension of Hollows have infinite space between them," Yoruichi explained. "And around these dimensional gaps are small pockets strewn around here and there called the Kyougoku (Valley of Screams). These become the gathering ground for many souls that had escaped. These pockets although are filled by Gargantas or if we open any inter-dimensional doors." She took a breather and continued, pointing at Grimmjoww,

"You always walk through a Garganta so you should know that Gargantas have an unsteady Reiatsu and is always releasing said Reiatsu to make its path. If it doesn't, it won't have a means to move anymore. Which brings us to that talk of the Kyougoku again... those places have always stayed as a Reishi storing unit. Although some people, Kisuke for an example, think that it is probably because of the structure of its own Reishi that has kept the Kyougoku there and so Kisuke was intent on using it." Pointing at Riruka and Yukio again she continued, "That's why he sought those two out."

Points at Yukio, "The power to control space at will with nothing but a gaming console."

Points at Riruka, "The ability to move people and objects into or out of anything she adores.

"We used Riruka's powers to move one whole Kyougoku into a box and then changed it into a room with some rails with Yukio's powers. And Voila!" She waved her arms around and said, "What we're in right now is the result.

"It was a success but with a slight disadvantage…. Its movements are fairly restricted, it can only move between here and the Soul King's palace or at least until the nail I put in the ground before we all tumbled down the palace scopes. But with this, we could get into the enemy base without letting a single bit of Reiatsu slip. Now it's our turn to spring a surprise attack on them. And hopefully get our answers from a certain someone too."

"Yoruichi-san, that other Quincy's power. What happened to you?" Chad asked.

"I don't know. I just felt like my arm just broke and twisted over. I don't know what power it wielded, but I advise you to stay away from it." Yoruichi advised.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxlinebreakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The explosion was big for many but as they saw the Sternritter marvel at his work, he was suddenly shot through his stomach by a red beam.

"Burner Finger 1." Everyone heard. "Your job's over Nanana, and you talk too loud."

"Bazz-B you traitor!" screamed Nanana as he fell. Three Sternritters emerged from the rubble behind them. They were Sternritter 'H': The Heat, Bazz-B, Sternritter 'G': The Glutton, Liltotto Lamperd and lastly Sternritter 'Z': The Zombie, Giselle Gewelle. These three appeared and Bazz spoke up, "Yo! Shinigami, heard you guys were going to the Soul Palace. Have room for three more in your group?"

Everyone alerted, steadied their weapons at the three of them. Bazz called out, "Woah, woah, we ain't here to fight. Look we got common enemies these time alright. You all want to kill Yhwach, I also want him dead. I mean we, three." He corrected after Liltotto hit his back.

"That son of a bitch betrayed our trust." Liltotto added. "He used Aushwahlen(Holy Selection) upon us."

"So you're back, you damn brat." Mayuri commented after he saw Giselle with them too, who teased him by poking out her tongue and gouging out her eyes.

"Tch, still on with your dramatics and comedies huh." Mayuri further commented.

"So Shinigami." Bazz continued. "You got room for three of us."

"Why should we trust you?" Renji asked back at them.

"Ma, ma, this is a surprising turn of events, wouldn't you say." Urahara commented, hiding his mischief behind his handheld fan.

"You don't need to trust us Shinigami. After we reach the Soul King palace, you go your way and we'll go our way." Bazz said back to them."So tell us quick, you gonna take us or..." before he could finish the ground started to shake again, with a heavy amount of Reishi being manipulated in the air.

"What the heck is this again?" Hisagi shouted.

'Don't tell me he is..' Bazz started to worry and he looked back at Liltotto and Giselle. He turned and shouted, "Damnit! There's no time Shinigami! Tell us quick!"

"Whatever is happening, they might have an idea. Let them come." Urahara advised.

Kyouraku stepped forward and said, "You will be taken with us. I see that you know something about this shaking, so we will give you this last chance."

"We're not asking for pity but beggars can't be choosers at this point." Bazz said with a lackluster vibe.

A while later, as they start forging the door, the whole of Soul Society started to shake again, but this time, the buildings and all other monuments started to float around in rubbles and slowly ascend upwards. Everyone just stared at this spectacle and expressed their disbelief in several shades.

"Why? Why is this happening?" Soi Fon exclaimed shocked out of every bone in her body. "What are those Quincies doing now?"

"Just when we've opened this one door with all we've got…" Shinji said looking at the huge door of Reishi framing all around the remaining wall of Soul Society's SRDI room.

"Everyone let's move, c'mon!" Urahara exclaimed. The door slowly started opening and everyone present had started walking into the bright lights that is the doorway.

Meanwhile, Aizen slowly started waking up and looked around himself. He chuckled at the sight and looked up to the sky and said, "Kurosaki Ichigo. You've surpassed my readings again. You've broken my every record of you. Every research I made upon you, achieving transcendence even I couldn't match and now, you've even entered the Soul King's dimension before me. Kurosaki Ichigo, you're just full of surprises."

'I wonder what new surprises awaits from your end now Ichigo.'

Oh how he had no idea.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxlinebreakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hail your Majesty." Was what Jugram said and slowly everyone behind him knelt down in front of the newly crowned King of the Worlds, Yhwach.

"Hail!" was the collective chorus of everyone present who were kneeling before the emperor.

"My brethren. Today we have started to usher in a new era of peace for our race." Yhwach said.

Meanwhile, pieces from underneath the Soul Society kept on piling up and making the new empire for them. The buildings were being remade and reshaped and streets emerged anew. Everything started to form from scratch and it was looking magnificent. The place they were on was also being remodeled and after a short while, a throne appeared for Yhwach at which he sat upon and looked out towards the kneeling Quincies and said, "This tower that we kneel and sit upon will become the cornerstone of our new world. The one and only true world." Yhwach declared.

"Wahrwelt (True World Castle)", Yhwach named. "Yes, that's what it will be called."

Wahrwelt.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxlinebreakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Very short chapter. One reason. Time.**

 **My word count for this fic is around 4k to 5k and I'm not gonna go underneath these. These chapter is 3k I think. Shortest chapter till now and will be the only short one. So read and review guys.**

 **Ja ne.**


	4. Ch4 The Edge

**Heya guys! Two chapters in one day! Confetti for me and a shoulder pat.**

 **Just one question to you guys for future references.**

 **Would it be ok if I use my own bankai idea for Urahara than the one already in the manga? I mean the bankai is pretty awesome in canon if you ask me but hey, I got an awesome bankai already out for him and it goes perfectly with my fic. So what do you guys say? Leave a review for that or Pm me. Thanks.**

 **On with the fic.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. But I promise one day I'll make my own manga!**

 **Chapter 4: The Edge**

"Wahrwelt." Yhwach started.

"This will be the name of our new home my brethren. The one true cornerstone of the world. This castle shall become the symbol of our future and so shall its name be that."

And a new sun shone over the castle and down on the new world that he created. A peaceful sensation fell all over the place.

"Then I shall make sure that no intruders may destroy this peace, so that this immaculate world may not be dirtied by their blood." Ichigo said.

"And I shall make sure to kill every last one of the intruders, so that you will not need to soil your eyes on the likes of them." Jugram followed. "For this is the cornerstone of the new world."

And every last Quincy silently nodded to it and knelt in front of their one true king.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxlinebreakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In a different part of the once called Soul King realm, a slight disturbance is seen in the midst of the calmness. A small crack in the air, like chiseling through a wall, appeared near a small nail in the ground. It gave way to a huge tear and out came Yoruichi.

Grimmjoww and Nel stepped out, followed by Orihime and Chad. What they saw, shocked them to the core.

"What is this place?!" Chad asked.

"Are you sure this is the right place Yoruichi-san?" Orihime enquired.

Yoruichi gritted her teeth and looked around the new streets and buildings that had emerged.

"We're all in the same place of the Soul King palace except that Yhwach!" she started, "He rebuilt the whole palace to his liking."

Yoruichi turned to the two awaiting passengers in the tear and asked, "Would you guys not come?"

"I think I'm gonna stay." Yukio replied with a drawl.

"What are you saying?!" Riruka said and hit him in the head. Yukio clutched his head and glared at her. Riruka continued, "We've gotta help them. If not we're all doomed!"

"I think you're doomed, I'm gonna live inside my dimension and live out my life." Yukio said.

"Can you believe this guy?!" Riruka said exasperatingly.

"Ok, both of you now listen!" Yoruichi started, "We might need a quick way back if things get worse and only you guys are capable of transporting us. So Riruka and Yukio, you both stay here and look out for our signal." Picking up the nail she said.

"I'll use this as a beacon for you guys. Lock on to it and come to us whenever you feel a huge reiatsu build-up. You understand?"

Riruka and Yukio nodded. Yoruichi looked at Riruka and said, "We'll get answers and please look after each other ok."

"Yeah, ok Yoruichi." Riruka nodded with a huff and pout. Yoruichi smiled and turned towards her rag-tag group who were already ahead of her. She shunpo'd to them and everyone started to walk the new streets never knowing that two figures emerged from the shadows and leered over Yukio and Riruka.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxlinebreakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In yet another location of the new so-called Quincy realm, a door made explicitly of reishi formed. Towering the street ends, it slowly slid open and out came Kurotsuchi Mayuri with his lieutenant Nemu.

He snickered a bit and said, "We'll close the doors once, and when we shift a little, forget about going to the Soul King palace, moving on our own would be such an easy task. They've probably noticed by now that I'm not there. Oh, they must be in such chaos. But nevertheless, I think I'll let them go crazy over this matter as much as they want."

"Who's going crazy over whom now?" a gruff voice interrupted.

"I think I spoke too soon."

"Tch, what a jackass."

"What the heck are you doing here Zaraki?"

"Shut your trap, I'm having this debate about whether or not I should just chop you up and leave you out here." Zaraki Kenpachi replied. He came up from behind followed by Ikkaku and Yumichika.

"Kurotsuchi-taichou is here?" Yumichika wondered.

"In this travel I hope you would shut your mouth and let me have a quiet walk around this place. There's so many things to learn about here I might reconsider dissecting you later when you die. So come Nemu. Let's be on our way." Saying so Mayuri kept walking.

"Tch, as much as I hate it. I think I'm gonna settle with following you for the heck of it." Zaraki replied and he started walking too, followed by Ikkaku and Yumichika.

 **xElsewherex**

"Hmmm. Mayuri is not with us and Zaraki is gone too. I guess it's only us here now." Kyouraku said turning around and looking at his group that consisted of Shinji, Momo, Hisagi, Nanao, Urahara, Byakuya, Rukia and Renji.

"Eh, Lisa and Hachi are gone too." Shinji said looking around him. "Hiyori-chan left!" saying that he smiled broadly.

"The Quincy's are gone too." Rukia said. "They could've at least told us about the place now that I see it. It has changed so much since the last time I was here. Those damn Quincies did this didn't they! I'll freeze them all inside out."

Kyouraku continued, "It's no big deal. Let's get moving everyone. Remember the plan. Try to stick together as much as you can, do not separate." And with that they all started their run to the Soul King palace that they once knew.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxlinebreakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Three figures looked out into the distant palace of their once King. A silent wind swept by them.

"It might be a little tough to navigate through, now that the town's changed." Liltotto said. "But it looks like we've made it pretty close to them."

The words were said in such a way that it was pretty clear that the love they once had for their King was gone. Instead a fleeting sense of rage and betrayal filled their hearts. The respect they once gave to him was now nothing but shallow. A simple reminder of the fact that they were wrong in believing in him.

"Yeah…" Bazz drawled, "We'll put an end to this though. On our own. Both Yhwach and, for what it's worth, Haschwalth too."

Liltotto nodded along with Giselle who kept gazing out into the scenery.

"I see that you have arrived here with a plan."

Bazz and the other two quickly jerked back and turned around at that voice. A thin line of sweat rolled down their foreheads and they gritted their teeth.

"You!" they growled.

The shadows receded to reveal a hooded figure who slowly trudged forward saying, "I have missed your faces for quite a while now. Why? Are you afraid?"

"Don't even think we're scared, shithead!" Bazz replied with rage.

"Oh of course not. It is very condescending is it not?"

"So you're still alive." This time it was Liltotto who asked with apprehension.

"Why won't I be? I am his Majesty's creation. One of the Schutzstaffel. Why won't I be alive? Did you assume me dead? My oh my, that is very condescending indeed."

Liltotto was scared. She knew this and she had reasons for this. The same reason was why Giselle now receded back behind her and only peeped at him. 'Damn it! We didn't take him into account in our plans.' She thought.

 **xxFlashbackxx**

"My fellow brethrens," started Yhwach, "We have a new addition to our family."

The voice of their majesty calmed the encroaching debate among the Sternritters present in the room. The rumours of Ishida Uryu becoming his Majesty's heir was blasphemy, so many thought, but then the certain call of their majesty adding a new member to their army left many a silent mouth.

Yhwach forwarded his hand and a shadow slowly formed in front of him which rose in a slug rhythm. It slowly eroded form the top to give way to a hooded figure wearing the Quincy Overcoat with two buttons having the Quincy Zeichen. It slowly moved its head and looked at the people present in front of it. He then turned and knelt before Yhwach proclaiming, "Hail your Majesty!"

"My son, stand up." Yhwach said and the hooded figure stood up. Yhwach turned him and walked in front of the pedestal with him. He started, "Today, my brethren, I present to you. A new member to my Schutzstaffel."

The hooded figure looked at them but said nothing. He quietly trudged backward and stood behind Yhwach but still visible to the Sternritters present.

"Now on to another matter." Beckoning for someone, he motioned his left hand and in came Ishida Uryu walking in with stride. A cool and calm face with no worries. The newest member looked at him with interest but still didn't say a word. Putting his hand over Uryu's shoulder, Yhwach started, "My fellow brethrens. Today's a big day for I am going to announce an important notice. I have picked Ishida Uryu as my heir to the throne. That is all." Saying that Yhwach started to walk away when all the Sternritters started to create a whole new set of debacle. Although this was for only a moment since a huge spiritual pressure pounded upon everyone in the room. Many were face planted and others had difficulty keeping their thoughts straight.

'What the heck is this?!' a guy in a Mohican haircut thought.

'So much pain, so much pressure. Can't. think. Straight.' Thought a guy with a Chinese face.

'This is...' looking at his trembling hands, a guy with a mask of spikes thought, '…this is true fear.'

'What the heck?' thought one guy with wavy hair eccentrically combed backwards with a long hair strip hanging in front of his face. 'This is similar to what I've heard those Shinigamis do.'

"I think that would be enough there my son." Rang the voice of Yhwach through the silent hall. Everyone watched with abated breath at the hooded Quincy who looked at Yhwach for a moment and then slowly, as if getting out of a closed cubicle with just two breaths left, every Sternritter rose up as the pressure slowly dwindled off from them. The hooded Quincy only looked at them once and then he turned and walked straight to Haschwalth.

"You sure did something spectacular there Ichigo." Hachwalth said knowing that they were out of hearing range from everybody.

"They're chatter-patter made my ears hurt the moment I heard it grow. I had to do this. It was inevitable. I would advise them to keep their voice down around me." The hooded Quincy who was Ichigo said in a low voice.

"I sense you would not be welcomed today after that debacle. Would you be alright?"

"As if I need to worry myself around them."

"Well you never know they might surprise you."

"No one can surprise me more than I can surprise them. They will know and you too. You should do well of his Majesty's protection. You're his right hand."

"And I heard rumors of you being his left hand."

"Only he would say that. Rumors are just that. Rumors. They have no truth in them unless you see it with your own eyes. Ask his Majesty if you will. I've had enough of the re-education with the Gremmy brat. Reminds me of someone."

Haschwalth nodded and started walking away. "And listen…" Ichigo spoke out. "In this war, I hope you will be ready for what is to come. It might be too much for you." Saying that Ichigo walked away from him to the other side, leaving Haschwalth with something to think upon.

A few moments later Ichigo could be seen walking through the corridors of the Silbern (Silver-wrought Castle), a magnificent palace of his Majesty that he himself created in the midst of the Wandenreich (Invisible Empire). No Shinigami has ever even detected its presence even though it was so close to the Seireitei. This went to show how lackluster the Gotei have become. Having a false sense of security. No wonder Aizen got away with whatever he did. The betrayal. Everything. Even the old man, the Soutaichou Shigekuni Genryuusei Yamamoto, who was said to be the strongest Shinigami of the Seireitei, fell before a meager illusion using Shinigami like Aizen. At the end he had to use him. A boy no older than 17, to help them stop this megalomaniac who was hell bent on destroying and killing the Soul King. It was rich. It was totally hilarious to be thinking about it now. Now that he was where he belonged. A place where he had brothers and sisters. But still, there was a lot more to Ichigo than anyone in here knew. _A lot more._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxlinebreakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Moments past, as he walked on, he leaned his head to the left to dodge a Heilig Pfeil. The Pfeil embedded itself in the walls and destroyed a portion of it. "That is a part of his Majesty's fabulous creation and you destroyed it." He said without turning.

"Tch, what's in it for ya nameless." He heard someone say. He turned and saw over a dozen Sternritters leering at him. He just simply looked at them and said nothing.

"What? Cat got your tongue? I know you must be thinking why are there so many of us here just looking at ya." A guy with the Mohican haircut said.

"I don't think you can read my mind, so please refrain from saying anything that I might be or might not be thinking." Ichigo interrupted.

"Shut the fuck up! Nobody cares.! You just face planted us into the ground with something we heard only the Shinigami can do! So sorry if we don't believe you nameless!"

"Apology accepted."

The guy disappeared and reappeared in front of him with his crossbow aimed in his heart. "You don't wanna play games with me."

"In warring times, no time is for fun and games so I insist if you do not want to die here, you will back off. I think there is a specific rule by his Majesty that Sternritters would not fight each other. Would you dare disobey his Majesty?"

"What? Chicken out?"

"Unlike that Chicken brain of yours I have a mind that is urging me to oblige to everything his Majesty's wishes."

"So you're basically a lapdog."

"Are you not?"

"Did you just admit being a lapdog?"

"No I just rhetorically asked the question back to you because this is my first day here obeying him whereas you must've been obeying his rules since you were born. So forgive me if I'm mistaken for who is the lapdog here."

"You jerkass!" the guy shot his crossbow only for Ichigo to turn aside to dodge the Heilig Pfeil he shot. He caught his right hand and threw him across the corridor, breaking through a pillar and falling in a heap. At that moment, hell broke loose. A plethora of Heilig Pfeils sailed through the air to which he created a Heilig Bogen (Holy Bow) of his own and whispered, "Licht Regen (Light Rain)." A shower of small Pfeils of reishi collided with the oncoming Heilig Pfeils and exploded in a grand display of reishi fireworks. Then a punch came in from Ichigo's right which he dodged and kicked the guy who threw the punch.

He saw the guy was of a wrestling build, wearing a customized version of the Quincy uniform. He wore a mask in his head that had a star in the middle and also had a small pimp sized fellow in his shoulders cheering him on. "This is justice from the enforcer Mask de Masculine!" he heard him say and saw him heading towards himself with a punch. Ichigo covered his right hand with reishi and also lashed out with a punch. Both of their fists collided with a boom and shockwaves emerged.

Ichigo disappeared from the now named Mask and appeared behind him with his finger infront of him.

"Null (Zero)." Ichigo whispered and a concentrated beam of blue reishi hit Mask in the back and sent him falling down into the chasms below. Then Ichigo saw three males appear. One with an oversized goggles with crazy hair, another with a Chinese type of face, and the last looked unreal for a human with tendrils emerging from underneath and a mini machine gun in place of his right hand.

The first one dove towards him to which he knee'd him in the stomach, the other with the machine gun, Ichigo punched him through his face, breaking his mask and flinging both the former and latter through the walls. The next he tried to punch him through too but his hand was stopped with a clang. He saw that he had hit something solid, steel for reasons.

"I am Sternritter I for 'The Iron', Cang Du. You cannot beat me." He said to him.

"We'll see about that."

Making a fist filled with reishi and vein like lines covering his hand, he appeared in front of Cang and drove his hand to his chest. Cang's eyes widened as he fell his chest being torn apart and he went through a wall too. 'That was a Blut Arterie (Blood Artery) enhanced punch.' Was all Cang could think about.

"He is too powerful." Said a little female Sternritter.

"Yes he is I guess." Said another girl.

"In this case we have to use our Vollstӓndig (Complete Holy Form)."

"Would you be able to defeat me with your power huh?" a female with a black hair having violet strips asked Ichigo appearing before him. Ichigo didn't reply and just punched her in the gut, sending her flying too. Right after, Ichigo was hit with a supersonic roar. He was sent through a wall from which he emerged a little shaken. As the ape like man who emerged and appeared to use his technique again, Ichigo shut him up with a left hook to his face knocking him out. He then turned and saw a huge guy with a spear like Pfeil trying to spear him. He dodged his attack and punched right through his face in the middle. He was knocked out too.

As Ichigo turned, he had his hands full with another two Quincies who were twins. They both were trying to do something but it looked as if they couldn't.

"Why can't we copy you!" one of the twins asked.

"Because you're weak!" Ichigo replied, kicking one of the twins away.

"That's impossible, we can even copy his Majesty even though the power is very low. That is what our schrifts do!"

"Tch, then get a life copycat!" saying that Ichigo punched the twin in the face and sent him flying away. Just then, a Heilig Pfeil came flying in along with the sound of,

"Burner Finger 2!"

A long flame-like whip came soaring at him. Ichigo twisted to the right and redirected the Pfeil with a Blut Vene (Still Blood Guise) enhanced punch and then dodged the flame whip with millimeters to touch. He found his coat being burned at the bottom when he steadied himself in the air by Hirenkyaku (Flying Screen Step) and also found his hand become a little numb. 'That was Electricity for sure.' he thought. He looked at the receding dust and saw the guy from the beginning looking at him with rage. Ichigo turned his head to the right and saw a girl who was responsible for the Pfeil.

 **xElsewherex**

"Is Candice thick in the head?" A female Sternritter with dark brown hair said.

"She has always been like that." Another female with pink hair replied.

"I'm happy to see him fight though. He should teach those guys down there a lesson now. How dare they talk down at him?!"

"Bambi you're getting too emotional."

"Oh sorry Meni."

"Just don't blow up anything now."

A little distance away, a small boy with blonde hair wearing a customized hooded Quincy uniform watched the fight with a smile. 'You are so full of surprises Ichigo-san.'

A while later, the guy with the wavy hair came up close to them and said, "Ummm, is that allowed? I hope his Majesty doesn't punish the newbie for breaking one of the rules and where is Haschwalth for that matter."

He wasn't graced with a reply by the girls or the boy.

Still he kept on watching the debacle of a beat down happening. As he ran his gaze all over the damaged palace halls, he saw Haschwalth off to a corner. Smiling and watching the fight.

'He must be someone very special for Haschwalth to not be interfering.' He thought.

 **xBack to the fightx**

"Galvano Blast!" "Heilig Pfeil."

And both the attacks cancelled each other out. Ichigo appeared in front of the female Sternritter Candice but he was forced to dodge a Burner Finger attack from the Mohican haircut guy.

"You little shit! I'm not a Chickenhead! I'm Sternritter H and my name is Bazz-B!"

Screaming that, Bazz dove in to punch Ichigo but he dodged to the right and kicked him in the face, making him sail through another wall. Then he leaned to the left and turned to face Candice to whom he just gave a punch and launched her across the hall. Right after that, Ichigo felt something like a mouth over his head. He simply turned and gave an uppercut to the little girl whose mouth was enlarged to eat him whole. She went sailing across the hall, through one of the pillars.

Suddenly, the temperature around the room started to rise and static was heard in a few moments. He turned to his back and saw Bazz and Candice having wings. One of flames and the other with a Lightning motif.

"You're dead nameless!" Bazz-B roared.

"I'll kill you, no matter what!" Candice growled.

Elsewhere someone were thinking, 'Vollstӓndig? That's overkill.'

Bazz pointed four of his fingers of his right hand in front of him and a huge blade of fire with an elongated crossguard formed around his hand.

Candice pointed her hand upwards and caused a huge column of electricity to surge around her. Concentrating that electricity around her arm, with some radiating from her eyes, she leaned forward.

Both of them dove towards Ichigo at the same time.

Everyone watched with ecstasy of what would be happening. Two Vollstӓndig enhanced techniques. They wanted to see this.

"Burner Finger 4!" "Electrocution!"

A huge pillar of fire and electricity erupted in the halls of the Silbern, destroying the ground and also damaging almost all the walls. The pillar reached the skies and it kept burning and increasing in radius. A mammoth destructive technique. Both Candice and Bazz panted and looked on towards the pillar of flames. Bazz kept his gaze firmly on the flames even if it hurt his eyes. He wanted to watch the defeated look of his opponent. The utter despair on his face as he lost.

But then, something happened. The flames in the middle, on the air, parted ways spirally. It slowly gave way to the figure that floated in the middle of the blazing thunderous inferno. Bazz and Candice's eyes, along with each and every Sternritters who were punched and kicked to Timbuktu, grew wider and they couldn't believe this spectacle.

Ichigo was fine and there was not a hint of scratch on his person. He gazed down at everyone while floating and then slowly took out his right arm. A strong and sensual voice whispered with fluency,

"Sklaverei (Slave)."

And right before everyone's eyes, the flames and thunder were all slowly being absorbed by Ichigo in his right hand. The flames spiraled into the midst of the hands of Ichigo and after a short while, there was no sight of any flames or any thunder. Only the sullen smell of burning was left in the air and Ichigo slowly floated down and stood in the ground with grace. His hood was still up and covering and thus no one could see his face. But everyone knew of what he was doing. He still-gazed upon Bazz and said,

"Bazz-B 'The Heat', Candice 'The Thunderbolt', Nanana 'The Underbelly', Loyd and Royd 'The Yourself', Cang Du 'The Iron', BG9 'The Knowledge', Liltotto 'The Gluttony', Mask 'The Superstar', Berenice 'The Question', Jerome 'The Roar' and Driscolli 'The Overkill'. You all are powerful Quincies. Worthy of a schrift from his Majesty."

He turned and continued, "But just because you are a Sternritter now, doesn't mean you can go about flaunting your powers to everyone. His Majesty specifically told you all of a rule that no Sternritter shall fight each other in a duel and yet here we are. You have disobeyed a rule of his Majesty and such blatant disregard for the rules will not make you powerful enough to fight against the Shinigamis. Today, as a member of the Benevolent Schutzstaffel, I shall leave you with this. Just because I'm a newbie does not make me weak." Looking at Bazz again, Ichigo pointed his left hand's index finger and whispered, "Null."

A thin blue reishi beam shot out at supersonic speeds and pierced the chest of Bazz. His eyes widened and he slowly fell to the ground.

"That attack was not aimed at the heart so you'll live. Let this be a warning to you Sternritter H." saying that, Ichigo disappeared from the damaged halls and after a few moments, the Grandmaster Jugram Haschwalth appeared in the scene.

"Soldats (Holy Soldiers), take the wounded to the Krakenstation (Medical Ward)." And the gas mask wearing Quincies slowly filled the halls and took all the wounded people away one by one.

"No excuses. I will be informing this to his Majesty and he shall take the next course of action. Now off to your quarters." saying that Haschwalth walked away from the remaining spectating Quincies leaving them to their thoughts of why no one was reprimanded like usual.

 **XxFlashback Endxx**

They still remembered that beating they received and it was something they could never have their minds forget. Now, that Sternritter stood before them again, gazing upon them like a predator would a prey.

"I guess though, that I could introduce myself to you guys at last. Before you die of course. Someone to remember by in death." The Quincy started.

He then slowly started to unsheathe the sword in his right hip and as it appeared, Liltotto's eyes widened.

"That is…."

"Aaah, this." He smiled. "The Zanpakuto of Kurosaki Ichigo. Quite a weapon this thing is."

"He is…"

"The heck are you doing with his sword?" Bazz asked.

"Don't tell me…" Litotto started.

"Aaah, the special war power. The first in the list. Kurosaki Ichigo. I killed him you see, and these are my trophies. His Majesty gave me permission to take them."

"No way…" Liltotto whispered.

"Shut you trap nameless!"

"Not for long Bazz. Not for long. Come to think of it. You three are out of time too. So…." The Quincy got ready. "Here I come."

He disappeared in a white blur and tried bisecting Liltotto but was held back by Bazz-B trying to kick him from the side. He blocked the kicked and caught his leg and threw him to a distance. Then he saw Giselle shaking in a corner and then she summoned someone. It was Bambietta's corpse. She was very very pale unlike the dark skin the normal zombies of Giselle had. She had her right hand in a mangled heap and her tongue was lolling out with saliva dripping from it.

"You did not do this Giselle." He whispered with a dangerous glint. At that moment, Bazz-B dropped down upon him from above with a huge flame like drill twice his size.

"Burner Full Fingers!"

The Quincy looked at him with mirth and let the attack connect. A huge explosion of flames rocked the building they stood at, destroying almost whole of the building. Bazz-B kept his grin but his eyes widened as he slowly looked down into his chest through which there emerged a huge blade.

"Goodbye Bazz-B. Sternritter H. You were killed by Kurosaki ichigo." His eyes widened at that even more as he listened on with the final breath that was left in him. "The Sternritter ϵ." And with that Bazz's eyes glazed over and he fell to the destroyed grounds as the sword was yanked out of him.

The Quincy now Ichigo, turned to watch the two others trying to get away but as he tried to give chase, he was stopped by a huge explosions in his vicinity. He turned his head to the left and saw the corpse Bambietta looking at him with a dead expression.

"You're not real so you'll die." Ichigo whispered and slashed his sword sideways. "Getsuga Tenshou."

A huge explosion rocked the skies of the new world and Liltotto and Giselle didn't even turn, lest they be seen. But as they tried to run more, suddenly Heilig Pfeil pierced through the abdomen of Liltotto and another right through the head of Giselle. Both couldn't even make what of the situation and both of them fell to the grounds. _Dead_. The only thing that ran through their minds at that brief moment before dying was, 'We were outmatched and outmanned. Damn it. Curse you Yhwach.'

Oh how they didn't know that they wished more than they could've hoped for.

And as Ichigo sheathed his Zanpakuto, he thought; 'Now it's time to pay a little visit to the wisdom guy in the ground floor.' He looked at the horizon and made a Heilig Bogen and shot a Heilig Pfeil that exploded in a Zeichen.

'Now it all begins. The players are here.'

"Are you ready?" a voice from Ichigo's conscience called.

'Yes. Let's do this.' Ichigo thought back and he disappeared from the building leaving no trace of him there.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxlinebreakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Author's Note: If you guys have any qualms about the fight scenes, please do not hesitate to say so. Fight scenes aren't usually my forte so to speak so I might not instill that much of an excitement as awesome fic writers like ChaosEmperorNex or dripley11 or Kdrevm or HaretaSora or SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan for that matter. So any form of constructive and I insist, Constructive Criticism is welcome. Flames will be ignored as usual.**

 **On the other hand we get to know about the schrift of Ichigo's. Yay! Awesome time!**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter though.**

 **As usual; Read & Review**

 **Ja Ne.**


	5. Ch5 With Eyes Wide Open

**Heya folks! I thought of uploading the new chapter of my FMA crossover fic but then I found the chapter not that satisfying to me. Better to not post it than have you guys read a bad chapter. So I uploaded this chapter of my Bleach fic. I hope you enjoy it. My Dad has been having a steady recovery and would be discharged in a week or two from the hospital. I thank all of you readers for your support and prayers.**

 **Now let's get on with the new chapter for this fic.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Tite-sama does and today, a new chapter is gonna be released. Well, it must've gotten released already in your place. I'm going out to buy the new Shōnen. See ya!**

 **Chapter 5: With Eyes Wide Open**

 _"Goodbye Bazz-B. Sternritter H. You were killed by Kurosaki Ichigo." His eyes widened at that even more as he listened on with the final breath that was left in him. "The Sternritter ϵ." And with that Bazz's eyes glazed over and he fell to the destroyed grounds as the sword was yanked out of him._

 _The Quincy now Ichigo, turned to watch the two others trying to get away but as he tried to give chase, he was stopped by a huge explosions in his vicinity. He turned his head to the left and saw the corpse Bambietta looking at him with a dead expression._

 _"You're not real so you'll die." Ichigo whispered and slashed his sword sideways. "Getsuga Tenshou."_

 _A huge explosion rocked the skies of the new world and Liltotto and Giselle didn't even turn, lest they be seen. But as they tried to run more, suddenly Heilig Pfeil pierced through the abdomen of Liltotto and another right through the head of Giselle. Both couldn't even make what of the situation and both of them fell to the grounds. Dead. The only thing that ran through their minds at that brief moment before dying was, 'We were outmatched and outmanned. Damn it. Curse you Yhwach.'_

 _Oh how they didn't know that they wished more than they could've hoped for._

 _And as Ichigo sheathed his Zanpakuto, he thought; 'Now it's time to pay a little visit to the wisdom guy in the ground floor.' He looked at the horizon and made a Heilig Bogen and shot a Heilig Pfeil that exploded in a Zeichen._

 _'Now it all begins. The players are here.'_

 _" **Are you ready?** " a voice from Ichigo's conscience called._

 _'Yes. Let's do this.' Ichigo thought back and he disappeared from the building leaving no trace of him there._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxlinebreakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

To be fair, Hyōsube Ichibē had never ever dreamt of any future where he would fight, let alone die and get re-incarnated. He always savored the peaceful moments he had in his quarters in the Soul King dimension and had always left the fighting to the Gotei below. He had always dreamt of growing old in time, as long as it would be, being immortal and all, and live it out guarding the lynchpin of all dimensions, the Soul King himself.

But all of those plans were for naught when the deranged son of the Soul King, Yhwach, had laid waste to the Soul Society for a petty, or not so, revenge against his father. A father that disowned him.

Ichibē never questioned the decisions of the Soul King, never put his thoughts in front of him, never ever talked against or raised a word against; not in fear of being deemed a traitor. No. But to be deemed weak in following his protocols.

Or so he thought until now.

That rebirth of himself, with the reiatsu of the young enigmatic Shinigami that he came to know in the past days. The hot-headed, protective, caring teenager that he trained. _He had a vision._

It was a surprise to _even_ Ichibē when he saw the vision.

It was the first time that he had ever rebirthed from someone's reiatsu. The first time he ever tried out that technique of his.

The vision showed him a vicious war that occurred many millenniums ago. The first war between the Quincies and the Shinigamis. Black and White. Day and Night.

The crimson color of blood that were soaked by the very ground they battled upon. Such devastation. Such murder. Such decrepit depictions of a day that would never forget the atrocities of both sides. Such tragedy.

And yet, there he felt himself crying, through someone's eyes, a death. A death of a friend.

'Joshua..' rang a name inside his brain. It felt so real.

He felt himself get up from the place he sat and saw the very figure of Genryūsai about to deal the final blow when a bright tower of light hit the place and the person there.

'Joshua' the name rang again.

And he screamed at that, as he saw the light recede and leave in its spot, a charred remain of a once pristine white cloth and a burnt down ground. No sign of the person he had seen right now. And suddenly at that moment, he was pushed back.

He felt himself jerk out of the vision he was having and found himself sitting in the now damaged halls of the Soul King dimension.

'Memories, those were memories, I know It.', Ichibē thought to himself.

But with this declaration came another thought, as to why, Kurosaki Ichigo, a Shinigami, would have memories of a war of so long ago. Even though he may be a Quincy, a _half-Quincy_ per say, but he wasn't even born and there was no Kurosaki, he remembered vaguely, at those warring times.

So this mysterious vision made him question something again and again to himself.

'What does it have to do with Ichigo?'

Then Ichibē felt a rustle. A slight distortion in the air as if a dimension was being torn apart to reveal someone.

'A Garganta?' he wondered.

Suddenly, his vision was filled with a white cloak appearing in a spiral motion from a crack in the air and slowly landing in front of him. He kept his gaze and his zanpakuto at the ready, if in any case this intruder tried to attack.

"It is good to see you Hyōsube Ichibē. Third in our special powers list." Said a smooth voice from the cloak.

"Third? Why, I must say I deserve more than a third rank in my opinion." Ichibē said laughing boisterously.

The cloaked figure chuckled and said, "AAahh, yes I know that. Such a shame to have given you a third rank and a rookie like Kurosaki as the first."

"Hohohoho! So that boy is the first. Then I don't mind. Would you mind telling me who is above me then?"

"I would've surely loved that and to have a nice chat with you Hyōsube but I'm running low on patience right now. So I would prefer if you would use that paintbrush of yours…" he disappeared in a flash and tried to cleave Ichibē horizontally by the neck but Ichibē dodged. "…and fight me neh?"

"Senri Tsūtenshō (千里通天掌, _Heavenly Passing Palm of the Thousand Ri_ )", said Ichibē as he created a gargantuan black hand and tried to push the figure away with it but the figure dodged it, missing it by mere centimeters.

Ichibē's eyes caught the weapon that the figure used and narrowed his eyes at him, taking a few steps back and distancing themselves. "Boy…" Ichibē started with glaring eyes. "…why do you have those swords?"

The figure looked at him and laughed a bit. He said, "I have been getting a lot of questions regarding these swords I carry. Would it be prudent if I say that I stole them?"

"Even if I do take your word, a Shinigami's zanpakuto will _never_ fully awaken in the hands of a Quincy, which I know you are. Bankai could be stolen and used due to it being _already in_ a released state. Ever wondered why almost 60% of the academy students do not achieve Shikai. It is the _hardest_ form to release. The zanpakutos you are carrying are already in Shikai and that is impossible. It should've receded to being an Aasuchi (Nameless swords)"

"You sure live up to your specialty. Hyōsube Ichibē, the Wisdom. It's like his majesty has offered you people a schrift."

"You have not answered my question, boy."

"I guess it can't be helped anymore. You would come to know my identity during the fight anyway so here.." the figure unfurled his hood and showed his face to Ichibē. "…as I said, it is good to see you again, Ichibē-san."

The eyes of Ichibē had never grown wider.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxlinebreakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

" _My mother was a Quincy_."

Ichigo had gotten his fair share of shocks in the three or four years he had been with the Shinigami. The ability of his to see spirits, the existence of dimensions, an orb of evolution, a madman with a dream of ruling the dimensions and his subsequent defeat by his own two hands.

Now _this._

 _This_ was a revelation he had _never_ thought, in his whole life, would be real. His mother was a supernatural entity, just like his father.

She was the exact opposite to his father. They were _enemies_ living under the same roof. And yet, this wasn't all.

"That night when I used Aushwӓhlen, I only intended to take the part of me that resided in every Quincy. It would've only killed those who were too weak to resist as this Aushwӓhlen wasn't used in my full power. Your mother wasn't weak Ichigo. I knew it. I felt it. She _would've_ lived had the hollow, Grand Fisher was he not, not come there. Your mother could've raised you Ichigo. You would've had her still alive right now."

Ichigo's brain shut down at the hollow part.

It was his entire fault after all. Now that he heard the king's side of the story, he started guilt-tripping himself again.

"Do not think it was your fault Ichigo. Blame not yourself but the Shinigamis who show themselves to be the saviors of human soul. A hollow like that should've alerted the nearby Shinigamis. Although your father could be exempted due to him being weak but what about Urahara? He was close to your mother as he was to your father. Shouldn't he have come there to exterminate the hollow since it was so close to his residence? Ichigo, it was not your fault your mother died. Do not blame yourself. Blame those who were incompetent in their duties that they had sworn to do." Yhwach knelt down to the eye level and grabbed the shoulders of Ichigo and looked him in the eyes and said.

"You are my son that had been born in the filth of the darkness. You had only been shown a sliver of light. You had only been given a tiny matchstick to make your way through. But now it ends. My son, I shall grant you the torch to find your path. I shall provide you your family that you should've been with long ago. Even though you are a Gemischt (Mixed), you shall not be seen below than the others. You, my son, are the very savior of our race. A Quincy without a weakness." He said and stood up. In a low voice he said, "It helps that you seem to be his re-incarnation going by the looks."

Ichigo looked at each and every Quincy present there which were not more than three or four.

'Schutzstaffel, he mentioned.' Ichigo thought.

"You shall begin your training from tomorrow Ichigo. Your re-education starts today." He heard Yhwach say as he walked out of the room with the four Quincies leaving Ichigo with a young looking boy in a trench coat that had a hood. He felt uneasy at him and backed up when the boy grinned at him saying, "Let's start shall we?"

 **xtimeskipx**

"You sure have improved your swordplay Ichigo. I'm impressed." Said Haschwalth as he dodged another swing of a butcher knife-like sword. He turned to his right and in a circle tried to strike Ichigo in the head but Ichigo brought up his sword and blocked the incoming strike with its broad body.

Haschwalth then tried kicking Ichigo, lashing out with his left leg to hit him in the abdomen but Ichigo caught his foot in his hand and gripped it tight as to throw him away from himself. As Haschwalth was thrown away, Ichigo tried gaining on his unbalanced state and win the match that they were having but Haschwalth changed his stance mid-air and lunged back at the descending form of Ichigo.

Ichigo didn't mind it and just started falling with his sword gripped tightly in his hands. Both of their swords connected. Reishi exploded everywhere and the sands of the training place underneath them spread outward in a wayward fashion, exploding in each and every way.

Both of them looked not to be giving up and so after a while, both of them slowly descended from their positions. Haschwalth slowly sheathed his sword and Ichigo's dispersed into the reishi-filled atmosphere in particles. Both of them nodded to each other.

"I see that the training we have been doing has improved you beyond doubt. Your ability to grasp new things so quickly is rather astounding to watch."

"I guess that is what makes me special. Urahara said the same thing."

"No doubt he would've and even then he did nothing to help you more. Having you barge into the Soul Society with preparation of no kind."

"I was pretty naïve back then I guess."

"We watched you all along Ichigo. Don't think we didn't. You were family and always will."

With that said, Haschwalth turned and started walking away from the grounds and after a sort while, Ichigo saw him disappear in the horizon.

With him gone, Ichigo sat down in the sandy grounds and brought his hands up to his face, rubbing his eyes and cheeks.

'What were those?' he thought. 'Were those memories?'

Flashes of blood and people in white being killed, slaughtered by the men garbed in black started appearing randomly in his head and squeezed his head with his hands.

"Aaargh! What are these?!"

And he sent out a reishi-enhanced punch into the ground releasing all his frustrations out. He sweated a bit and breathed heavily at that. He panted and looked into the ground wondering what were those memories doing in his head?

He was then suddenly pulled into his mindscape by something he felt akin to his zanpakuto, which was impossible but he let himself be pulled in. As he appeared in his rundown horizontal sky scraper and a mindscape that looked like it had gone through a recent war, he looked around for the entity that had pulled him in.

"Hello!" he yelled out.

"Anybody there?!"

"Hello!"

"Zangetsu?!"

He felt a presence behind him and he turned around to see, a very old version of himself. It was like looking in the mirror and seeing yourself grow seventy-eighty years older. The figure was decrepit looking, with freckles all over his face, wrinkles marring his forehead, and eyes drooping down with minimum strength to even open them.

Ichigo felt like himself becoming a _Rip van Winkle_. Everyone knew that fairytale in their younger years in the human world. About a man who sleeps for twenty years only to wake up to see himself grow old and lost.

He narrowed his gaze at him when his old look-alike spoke in a fragile voice, "I see. It seems its gone way past millennia that I had resurfaced in someone. Not that I had resurfaced in anyone's mindscape anyway, this being the first."

"Who are you old man?"

"I see, I see. Cautious. A very good trait. Just the way I was although not as much hot-headed."

"Who are you? Where's Zangetsu?"

"Hmm, oh your zanpakuto? Didn't you sacrifice him to defeat that Aizen fellow?"

Ichigo's eyes narrowed at that. "How do you know? No! First answer me, who are you?"

"I see then. It won't work that way. Even though re-education was necessary, that damn brat really did a number to your mindscape. Yhwach is a real pain."

"Answer my question Old man!" growled Ichigo with fleeting patience. He had a large throbbing twitch in his forehead due to the blatant ignorance feigned by this old fellow before him and he didn't like it.

"Well, I a…." the apricot look-alike started talking but then he stopped to look at his slowly disappearing hand. "Humph, that was faster than expected. Perhaps it will be for the better."

Ichigo looked on with interest now as the old look-alike started disappearing into small reishi particles and in the next moment completely vanish. He saw the blue sky of his mindscape turn a shocking red and his surrounding to turn into the lightest shade of red. Then an echo emerged.

" _We are one finally._ "

And everything faded to black for Ichigo, but not before he saw three figures in a far-away sky scraper and heard a sensuous voice speak out,

"In due time."

And his eyes closed for the first time that day.

Outside of his mindscape, the prone figure of Ichigo was discovered by Bambietta and Candice who was openly ogling at the 'Hunk of a Man' as she described him out to be. As they approached him, they were blown back by a large explosion of blue reiatsu from the body of Ichigo and after a short while, as the dust receded, out walked an Ichigo that had hair the brightest shade of orange, reaching into his shoulder blades and two fringes hung in front. His cold brown eyes, watching the two girls.

As he neared both of the girls, he looked towards Bambietta and smiled.

And Bambietta glowed shades of crimson never seen before.

 **xxxxxxxxxxlinebreakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hyōsube tried to connect the dots. He tried to find out the answer. He tried to solve this puzzle. He tried every equation, tried every way but no! This seemed too much for even him to solve.

'Is this a joke?! No, I must've have drank one too many sakes recently.'

Ichigo chuckled at the expression of Hyōsube and said, "It is very entertaining to watch a dangerous opponent like you turn fifty shades paler when you get to know something that you never account for. It is always heartwarming."

"What is this treachery boy?!"

"Oh no, no. it's no treachery Ichibe-san. Justice. Merely justice. I'm not doing this for anything or anyone. I am merely imposing justice upon the people who have been deemed a criminal by someone higher than us."

"And who would that be? Yhwach?!"

Ichigo merely laughed boisterously at that fact.

"Aaaah, it never gets old to play with minds. Aizen really did something entertaining, judging from what my memory shows me."

"Even Aizen is involved?"

"NO!" Ichigo growled. "Those buffoons. Juha Yuck and Ice Can. They don't hold a candle towards me! My real power!"

"You have grown arrogant I see."

"It s not arrogance, merely confidence. I know my limits Hyōsube Ichibē. Do you?"

"Tell me boy, why are you doing this? Even if you are half Quincy, you said you would fight against them to save this world. Why are you doing this now?"

"I said it before, I'll say it again. It's merely justice."

"Kuromeyo (Blacken), Ichimonji (一文字, Straight Line)."

"That's better, Getsuga Tenshō."

A blue arc of reishi collided with the blackness that the paintbrush of Hyōsube created and engulfed the whole arc, absorbing it.

Hyōsube rushed in towards Ichigo and tried to write something in the feet of him but Ichigo swung his zanpakuto and tried to cleave Hyōsube in two. He dodged but had already written a kanji for gravity underneath Ichigo. The sudden pull of the ground, slammed Ichigo's whole body into the wood ground of the room. He struggled to get up.

"It's no use, I have specifically written that kanji to hold you down for as long as I want. You can n..!"

"You were saying?" he heard someone whisper and before he could be cleaved horizontally, Ichibē dodged the swipe again by bending in an awkward angle and flinging himself away from the assailant. It was Ichigo himself.

He looked into the previous place and all he could see was a crater. His eyes widened.

"Do you know why I was able to counter that attack. It's very funny really. My schrift is the most simple to relate to my powers because it directly states what I can do. 'Overkill', 'Question', 'Compulsory', they kinda don't ring any bells for an ability right? What can this schrift do? You ask yourself. Well then, let me tell you about mine."

Ichigo smirked and continued, "I am Sternritter ϵ, the name of my power is 'The Evolution'. Or in a lighter sense, you could say 'The Evolve'."

Ichibē grew tense at that mention.

"Doesn't it totally tell you _all_ about my power. Of what I can do. To put it simply, _no one_ could wield this power _but me_. Why? Because I have evolved you see. I evolved to counter that gravity of yours. _Every_ species in this world gains perfection for a short period of time when they face total extinction. And when they do, how do they do it? They adapt to the changes, gaining new features, evolving themselves, metamorphosing they're structures to accommodate to the new changes. It is a beautiful power isn't it? The perfect way to live on. Although, not to be arrogant, I don't love the prospect of living forever. I never did. Although many have compared my ability to that of Naak Le Vaar's but his ability is momentary, mine is forever."

Ichibē couldn't listen anymore, so he swung the brush from its blade end and tried to slash Ichigo, but he blocked it with his zanpakuto. After a while, the zanpakuto of Ichigo's started to turn dull and he quickly disconnected from Ichimonji. His eyes widened as one of the Zangetsu broke down in half.

"What the.."

"My zanpakuto, Ichimonji takes away the powers of anyone its ink or blade touches if I will it to. Now…" Ichibē started to bring forth a massive amount of blackness from his surroundings and then slowly filled a cup he created. The blackness swirled around the cup for a moment and when all of the blackness had splashed into the cup he drank it. All of the blackness in one gulp. "..should've waited till my stomach had settled down but here."

Mumbling an incantation he said, "Futen Taisatsuryō (不転太殺陵, _Slaughterous Mausoleum of Halted Reincarnation_ )."

A huge pitch black pillar rose from the ground with a fence in front top and shattered gravestone piling underneath it. Inside it stood Ichigo, whose eyes grew wide at the technique as he heard Ichibē say,

"This technique takes away all the darkness of my opponent. Not even a speck of your bones shall leave here a stain. You will be totally erased from this world. You would not re-incarnate again. I'm sorry my boy."

And the whole mausoleum-like pillar engulfed Ichigo whole. Ichibē's eyes dropped at this but not for long as a huge pillar of the hottest flames emerged from underneath the darkness, blowing away its presence. The eyes of Hyōsube widened.

'Those flames, I remember those flames. It can't be. It isn't possible!'

The bright flames perished and as smoke traversed the whole room with burned wood planks here and there, there emerged Ichigo with his whole uniform intact but with a giant halberd twice his height slung over his shoulder. He started to shake and slowly it grew into a full on laughter as he looked at Ichibē with golden eyes.

"How did you..?!" Ichibē was never shocked in his whole life like this. Today was not his day. His eyes didn't want to believe the spectacle that was happening before him.

"How did you?! Tell me!"

"Hehehe, I know right. It's frustrating to not know the answers to questions when you call yourself as the wisest man on all the three worlds. It is really terrifying to know you don't actually know everything. Don't you?"

Ichibē never grew this angry ever in his life. Be it over Yhwach or anyone, he never hated anyone from his heart. But the taunts of Ichigo were hitting home and in frustration, Ichibē growled, "Shirafu…!"

Whatever he wanted to say next, he couldn't complete due to Ichigo swinging the giant halberd over him and slicing him in half from head to waist with a fiery swing.

An inferno of an explosion occurred in the room and every last piece of wood plank had eroded away or burned to crisp by it. A moment afterwards, the charred remains of Hyōsube Ichibē, captain of the Zero division, were blown away by a non-existent wind, leaving behind the tattered remains of a paintbrush as his legacy.

But not for long.

Ichigo walked towards the brush and picked it up. He examined it and then, "Sankt Altar (Usurping Altar)."

A blue hue embraced the hole of the paintbrush and it slowly started to repair itself. Moments later there emerged a brand new paintbrush which Ichigo then put inside his coat pocket. After that he put the halberd in front of him ad examined it. A pure white handle with an enormous blade in the end that had kanji engraved into it of the oldest Japanese language. 'So this is your power. Sōkyoku (双殛, _Twinned Punishment_ ). You are beautiful. Flames that can cleanse away any kind of darkness. Magnificent even.'

He heard a slight giggle from within his head to which he chuckled and then slowly let the halberd disappear into his coat too.

'How is he?' Ichigo enquired.

' **He will be fine, he just needs some rest**.' Came a reply.

Ichigo nodded and looked into the destroyed remains of the room. He examined it all and nodded to himself. 'Now, it is time to gather them all.'

' **Go get them Ichigo.** '

And Ichigo disappeared again, leaving only the charred remains of the Soul King room as the grave for the late captain.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxlinebreakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The Soul King dimension had a calmness that just didn't suit it right.

Just moments ago, a few of the Shinigamis and Quincies had an epic battle of survival. With betrayals and shocks marring each and every move, the calmness felt like the perfect cover for a storm that was slowly building up.

Roaming the new streets of Wahrwelt was Haschwalth with his ever present stoic face. With the emperor asleep, it was his duty as the second-in-command to take over the reins of guard duty with the other Sternritters. "Impressive power, your Majesty…" he wondered out loud.

"…To be able to see into the future."

Elsewhere at the same time was our Norse themed Sternritter Gerard Valkyrie, who was getting frustrated due to,

"Another Dead end?! What?!"

He looked around for a moment, "There's no enemy here. Forget the enemy, not even a soul in sight. Damn you…" he cursed.

"Lille! Pernida! Nakk le Vaar! Damn you for giving me the shorter end of the stick!"

On another location stood the rag-tag team of former Ichigo.

"I think we've lost them again." Said Orihime.

"Who could've thought they'd disappear so fast, what's that cat guy up to now anyway? I hope he isn't planning on doing this alone." Said Ganju.

"Alright, split up!" Said Yoruichi. "We can cover more ground that way."

A chorus of 'Yeah!' was heard and everyone split up.

Right near them, above a building peeked Askin with a phew. "Well this is a pinch. Kurosaki-san's former party and that guy with the weird hairdo."

He sat back and served himself some coffee.

"I didn't expect things to get this complicated, them meeting up and all. Might as well serve myself some Caffeine to calm my nerves and rethink my strategy…?"

His eyes looked right and left and before you know it, he was high tailing away from the place where he sat.

"Where are you going?" asked a voice.

Looking back, Askin saw it was Grimmjoww and he pleaded, "Please let me go! "

"Get the fuck back here!"

"Here take this gift from me." Asking said and threw a small purple colored ball at Grimmjoww.

"A gift? Cut the crap…" Grimmjoww scoffed and touched the ball slashing it away. "…as if I'd fall for an attack like that."

But his eyes widened at the fact that in an instant, his limbs stopped moving and he slowly fell to the ground, face first. 'What the heck?!'

"Oh my. That was a Gift Ball (Poison Ball)." ASkin replied walking towards the downed Grimmjoww. "It's a little ball of poison, that's what it is. Didn't anyone tell you not to accept gifts from strangers when you were a kid?"

Bending down and pointing at him, Askin said "That's what you get for not listening to your momma."

Elsewhere, a distance away from the two battlefields was Lille, as he brandished his spirit weapon Diagramm, a large rifle covered in fur except for the muzzle and the underside. He monologued while watching the few Shinigamis traversing by,

"The groups are getting smaller. Stamina, adaptability to this place, wounds, and purpose. They're finally breaking up a little. Now…" taking aim, he shot at a Shinigami he locked onto, which turned out to be Hisagi. "…animals that leave the pack end up dying. I've waited so long for this.."

He grinned a little with greed in his eyes, "...To pick them off one by one."

And elsewhere again, there stood the two most craziest Shinigamis the Soul Society could ever produce. In front of them stood an even stranger figure whom they met by chance.

"Huh? The hell is that?" Zaraki asked.

"Is that a question or is that you talking to yourself?" Mayuri asked. "If the former is so, I'll ignore you."

He looked curiously at their opponent though. "But, funny how they get a fool like you to join the Gotei. I mean, who asks questions like that, knowing we've never seen anything like that before. So in that case I should igno…"

"I'm gonna cut it down!" Zaraki interrupted and made his way to his opponent. zanpakuto at the ready.

"Were you about to say something Nemu?"

"No. Mayuri-sama ."

The eyes of Mayuri caught something and he, "Wait, Zaraki!"

Zaraki had already slashed at his opponent and then backed away at the cry of Mayuri as he also noticed it too.

"Zaraki..?"

"No worries,…" his right arm was a mangled mess. "It's just an arm."

Looking back at the opponent he continued, "But at least I got that bastard in the head."

They watched on but their eyes slowly narrowed as the supposed head of their opponent slowly started bulging and shaking and screaming.

"What the hell is that thing..?"

"Is that a Question or are you talking to yourself again?"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxlinebreakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **That's all for today's chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it.**

 **Now for some Author's Note!**

 **A/N: Ok, so I have killed off Ichibē. Yep, I killed him off because it was necessary.**

 **And many people have wondered about the schrift letter of Ichigo's. So today, I'm going to give you the answer. The letter ϵ is called Epsilon, most of the science geeks know about it. It is from where our letter E actually emerged from. Now in Greek history, ϵ has many meanings and it symbolizes growth, adaptability, advancement and other growing factors of a living organism. So it was prudent of giving Ichigo that power since Evolution actually summarizes each and every growth mechanism of an organism.**

 **Now, the inspiration to use the Greek letter actually came from the reveal of Shaz's schrift which was Σ (Sigma). His power was named 'The Viability' which meant to live and survive independently. It was true cuz he actually escaped the grasp of Gremmy even though he was a creation of Gremmy's imagination. And Σ in Greek history usually symbolized independence so it was all sort of connected. So I took this idea, did some research and BAM! New schrift!**

 **And the big reveals are coming pretty soon. Spoiler alert!: There will be OCs. Lots of them. Plus, you will be thoroughly surprised after I'm done with the Shunshui vs Lille fight. *Evil Grin and laughs***

 **Also, Ichigo has the Sōkyoku. How?! When?! What?! Why?! Oh so many questions. Keep on reading to find out! Adios readers. Please leave lots of reviews. They are our juice, our gas to keep us, writers, moving, so please leave lots of them. Just will take five seconds to thirty seconds max. Even a small compliment is fine. Thank you!**

 **Ja ne!**


	6. Announcement

Hey there guys! I know that it's been a while since I've uploaded a new chapter for any of my fics, but I'm here to apologize due to the fact that I won't be uploading any new chapters any soon. It's just that, with Dad recovering well, I thought I would indulge on you guys some of my best chapters but clearly Karma was being a bitch as she is. I have been bombarded with new schedules of my Medical college and also with my part-time job taking up my times, I just couldn't seem to complete a chapter that I sit down to write for you guys. With all the paper-works, I couldn't take time to write or complete my half-written chapters. So, I'm just here to ask you to not hope for a new chapter any soon because I with the assignments piling up I would be surprised if I get some decent enough sleep. But I ask you guys to not give up on me too, because sooner or later I will get a hang of my schedule and start writing new chapters like before. I sincerely hope that you will wait patiently because I promised you once, that I WOULD complete all of my fics and I intend on doing that. So cheers mates! You guys have reading new fics around the sites and when the time comes, you will see my fics updated and on the top of your favorite list. With that I rest this Announcement and hope to see you beautiful sons of guns next time. :3 


End file.
